True Love ( sequel Always Smile )
by Junmen02
Summary: "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta.. namun, kitak tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita.. bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love- Hunho! Krisho! slight Kaisoo! Chanbaek! crackpair! AU! GS! (chapter 5 up!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : True Love ( Sequel Always Smile )  
Author : Junmen02  
Length : Chapter  
Cast :  
-Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho (gs)  
-Oh Sehun aka Sehun  
-Wu Yifan aka Kris  
Other Cast :  
-Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo (gs)  
-Kim Jongin aka Kai  
-Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (gs)  
-Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol  
-Oh Hyun Yu (oc)  
Pair : HunHo, KrisHo, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiDO, dll.  
Genre : romance, hurt, school life.  
Rating : 13+  
Summary : "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat  
kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta..  
Namun, kita tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita selama ini..  
Bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love-  
Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing masing.. Sedangkan alur cerita pemikiran author sendiri..  
A/n : anyeong! Cha kembali lagi dengan seq ff abal abal cha :'3** **:D** **oke, karena banyak yg protes si maknae yg tersakiti, cha buat seq yg hunho pair** **:)** **but, don't silent readers, okey!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Someone POV**

 **Menangis.**

Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Katakan, katakan kalau aku adalah namja yang cengeng. Namja yang lemah. Yang lemah hanya karena seorang yeoja.

Tapi apa kalian tahu? Ini terasa menyakitkan. Aku sudah memendam rasa ini cukup lama. Dan apa yang kudapat? Hanya sakit hati. Persetan dengan ketakutanku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Ketakutan yang tidak ada artinya.

Tuhan, bisa hapus rasa ini?

 **Someone POV end**

 **BRAKK!**

Sebuah jam weker berbentuk persegi hancur di lantai. Seseorang baru saja membantingnya.

"argghhhh!" teriak seorang yang melempar jam weker tadi. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Hidungnya memerah. Serta rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Namja itu terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Ia menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela.

"hiks.."

satu isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dan selanjutnya, isakan itu kian membesar diiringi air mata namja tersebut.

"wae? Waeyo?" erangnya. Ia seperti putus asa. Putus asa karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa ia capai.

TOK TOK

Pintu yang ada disudut kamar namja ini berbunyi.

Namja itu segera bangkit sambil mengatur nafas serta menghapus air matanya.

Cklek..

"oppa, waeyo?"

terlihat seorang gadis kecil tengah berdiri sambil menatap namja itu bingung. Terlebih ia melihat namja itu dalam keadaan berantakan.

"gwaenchana.." jawab namja itu lirih. "jeongmal?" yakin gadis kecil tersebut. "ne, pergilah.." usir namja tersebut. "aish.. Sehun oppa~" panggil gadis itu manja sambil menunjukkan puppy eyesnya.

Namja tadi menghela nafas. Ia paling tidak bisa jika berhadapan dengan sang adik.

"arrasseo.. Apa maumu?" tanya Sehun. "aku haus~" rengek gadis kecil tadi. "jja.." ajak Sehun sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis kecil tadi membututi Sehun dari belakang.

"hyunie, besok kau pulang pagi?" kata Sehun sambil menuangkan air putih pada gelas kaca ditangannya. "ne, oppa.." jawab gadis kecil bernama Hyun Yu tersebut. "jika oppa telat, datang saja ke sekolah oppa.. Arrasseo?" kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih tadi pada Hyun Yu. "ne.." jawab Hyun Yu sambil meraih air tadi lalu meminumnya.

Sehun memperhatikan adiknya yang tengah menenggak air minum. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"sekarang, lanjutkan tidurmu.." kata Sehun. "bagaimana bisa.. Oppa selalu ribut.." gerutu Hyun Yu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya khas gadis berumur lima belas tahun.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "baiklah, oppa tidak akan ribut.." kata Sehun sambil mengacak surai brown Hyun Yu.

Hyun Yu mengangguk lalu kembali menuju kamarnya.

"hh.. Astaga.." hela Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan di sudut rumah.  
***

"pagi junmyeon.."  
"pagi junmyeon sunbae.."  
"pagi, jun!"  
"pagi tomboy!"

suara sapaan warga SHS mengiringi kedatangan Junmyeon. Sedangkan Junmyeon hanya membalas dengan senyuman khasnya. Ini sudah biasa. Karena Junmyeon adalah salah satu murid terpenting.

"junmyeoooonn!" teriak seorang yeoja bermata doe sambil berlari kecil ke arah Junmyeon. "hai, kyung.." sapa Junmyeon. "kau baru datang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "seperti yang kau lihat.." kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, ayo ke kelas.." ajak Kyungsoo.

.

.  
.

"ingat, jika oppa terlambat, cepat ke sekolah oppa, arrasseo?" kata Sehun sambil merapikan poni Hyun Yu. "ayay kapten!" teriak Hyun Yu sambil mengambil gerakan hormat pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "kiss.." kata Sehun.

Chu~

Hyun Yu mengecup pipi kanan Sehun.

Chu~

kali ini pipi sebelah kiri.

Chu~

dan kali ini di kening Sehun.

"sudah!" pekik Hyun Yu. "yang ini?" kekeh Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "ani!" pekik Hyun Yu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, oppa ke sekolah dulu.." kekeh Sehun dan segera menaiki motornya. "ppaaii.." kata Hyun Yu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.  
.

"paman!" panggil Sehun pada seorang namja paruhbaya yang tengah berdiri di gerbang sekolah. "ne?" jawab namja tersebut. "nanti, jika hyun yu datang, tolong suruh ke kantin, nde?" pesan Sehun. "aaa.. Apa adikmu? Baiklah.." jawab Shin ahjussi sambil tersenyum. "gomawo.." kata Sehun sebelum memarkirkan sepeda motornya.

Sesudahnya, Sehun segera meraih earphone yang ada di tasnya lalu memakainya tanpa menghubungkannya dengan ponselnya. Dalam arti, Sehun tidak mendengarkan apa apa .-.

Ia melakukan ini bukan tanpa apa apa. Alasannya yakni ia ingin menghindar dari seseorang yang membuatnya menangis beberapa hari belakangan.

Sehun berjalan seperti biasa di lorong sekolah. Namun, ia terlonjak kala seorang memanggilnya.

"sehunnie!" pekik Junmyeon.

Namun Sehun tetap berjalan seolah tidak mendengar. Padahal, ia berdoa agar Junmyeon tak menghampirinya.

"sehun!" panggil Junmyeon lagi.

Lagi, Sehun tetap berjalan.

Hening.

Sehun merasa Junmyeon berhenti memanggilnya. Ia berniat melihatnya. Sehun pun berbalik. Dan,

"kau tuli eoh?"

tepat saat Sehun berbalik Junmyeon sudah ada di depannya.

"omo.." kaget Sehun.

"ne, noona.. Waeyo?" Sehun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. "hufftt.. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke kantin.. Tapi bel masuk tinggal sebentar lagi.." gerutu Junmyeon sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya.

Glek..

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar.

'sial! Bibir itu!' umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"eum.. Kalau begitu nanti saja ne?" saran Sehun. "arrasseo.." jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. "baiklah, noona.. Aku ke kelas dulu.." pamit Sehun. "ne, ppai prince!" kata Junmyeon sumringah.

Sehun terpaku.

Panggilan itu, batinnya.

"ne.. Ppai princess.." lirih Sehun dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

.

.  
.

"yeoboseyo, kris.. Kau dimana?"

"nanti, kita bisa ke kantin bersama?"

"baiklah.."

"ne, gwaenchana.."

"nado saranghae.."

CLIP

"eottokhae?" tanya Kyungsoo. "hh.." Junmyeon menggeleng lemah. "osis?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alis kanannya. "ne.." jawab Junmyeon. "aku baru tau jika osis sesibuk itu kali ini.." dengus Kyungsoo. "mau bagaimana lagi.. Mungkin dia memang sibuk.." kata Junmyeon sambil mengendikkan bahunya. "kalian pasangan yang aneh.. Padahal sekelas, tapi seperti terpisah antara dua planet.." kata Kyungsoo sok dramatis. .-.

Junmyeon sweatdrop. "terserah kau saja kyung.. Nanti ke kantin denganku?" tanya Junmyeon. "ani.. Aku bersama jongin.." tolak Kyungsoo mentah mentah. "mungkin berdua saja dengan sehun.." gumam Junmyeon.  
***

KRIIIINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"hey, kenapa kau buru buru?" heran Kyungsoo karena melihat Junmyeon yang tengah buru buru memasukkan bukunya. "aku akan ke kantin bersama sehun.." jawab Junmyeon singkat dan segera berlari menuju kelas hoobae kesayangannya tersebut.

.

.

"sehun!" teriak Junmyeon sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"jja, kita ke kantin.." ajak Junmyeon dan segera menggandeng tangan Sehun ke kantin.

.

.  
"kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Junmyeon. "samakan saja seperti noona.." jawab Sehun. "arrasseo.. Tunggu sebentar.." kata Junmyeon sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

.  
.

"ahjussi!" Hyun Yu memanggil namja paruhbaya yang tengah tertidur di pos satpam. "ahjussi!" teriaknya. "n-ne? Hoam.." Shin ahjussi akhirnya terbangun. "sehun oppa.." adu Hyun Yu. "ada apa? Apa ibumu hilang?" tanya Shin ahjussi. "aniya.. Sehun oppa.. Aku adiknya.. Boleh aku masuk?" kata Hyun Yu sambil menunjuk dalam sekolah.

"mwo? Aa.. Kau adiknya sehun?" tebak Shin ahjussi. Hyun Yu mengangguk. "silahkan.." kata Shin ahjussi mempersilahkan Hyun Yu masuk.

.

"heum.. Kantin.. Mana?" gumam Hyun Yu sambil menyapu pandangannya pada lapangan sekolah. "haish.." gerutunya.

"permisi, adik manis? Cari siapa?"

seorang namja bertubuh jangkung menghampiri Hyun Yu. Hyun Yu melongo karena terpesona oleh namja tersebut.

"heyy?" namja jangkung tadi bingung melihat Hyun Yu yang tengah bengong.

"a-eum.. Aku mencari sehun oppa.." jawab Hyun Yu gelagapan. "sehun? Sebentar.. Siapa namamu?" tanya Chanyeol-namja tadi-. "eum.. Hyun yu.." jawab Hyun Yu. "kau.. Yeojachi–" "ani! Aku adiknya!" sergah Hyun Yu cepat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aa.. Perkenalkan, aku park chanyeol.. Mau kuantar?" tawar Chanyeol. Hyun Yu mengangguk cepat. "jja.." ajak Chanyeol dan segera melangkah menuju kantin diikuti Hyun Yu.

.

.  
.

"itu oppamu" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun yang tengah duduk di kantin. "gomawo chanyeol-sshi" kata Hyun Yu kikuk. "tidak perlu seformal itu.. Panggil aku oppa.." kekeh Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Hyun Yu. "ne, oppa.. Aku kesana dulu.." pamit Hyun Yu dan segera menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"oppa!" pekik Hyun Yu sambil berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"hyunie? Kau sudah pulang?" heran Sehun. "ne.." jawab Hyun Yu sambil duduk di dekat Sehun. "sudah sarapan?" tanya Sehun lagi. "belum.." cengir Hyun Yu. "tsk.." decak Sehun.

"hunnie, ini pesan– eh? Nuguya?" Junmyeon terkejut melihat seorang gadis SMP yang ada di dekat Sehun. "dia adikku noona.." jawab Sehun.

"mwo? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau punya adik" heran Junmyeon. "oppa, kau tak pernah memberitahuku kalau kau punya yeojachingu.." celetuk Hyun Yu.

"MWOO!" kaget Sehun dan Junmyeon bersamaan.

"yak!" pekik Hyun Yu sambil mengusap telinganya.

"dia bukan yeojachingu oppa.." elak Sehun. "lalu?" kening Hyun Yu mengernyit. "aku sunbaenya.." sergah Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. "kuharap segera.." jawab Hyun Yu enteng sambil mencomot kentang goreng Sehun.  
"bocah!" decak Sehun.

'adik dan kakak sama saja' batin Junmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"wae? Eonnie ini cantik? Apanya yang kurang oppa?" heran Hyun Yu sambil terus memakan kentang goreng Sehun.

DUK!

"aw! Appo~" ringis Hyun Yu setelah menerima toyoran mesra(?) dari sang oppa. "hunnie!" Junmyeon menatap Sehun tajam. "anak ini menyebalkan noona.." rengek Sehun. Junmyeon menghela nafas.

"hey vampir! Kenapa menoyorku eoh!" pekik Hyun Yu. "itu hukuman karena telah menghabiskan kentang gorengku.." ketus Sehun. "asdfghjkl!" Hyun Yu komat kamit kesetanan(?).

Hanya karena kentang goreng? Oh, jadi kentang goreng lebih berharga daripada ia?!  
What the !

"hai, chagi~" tiba tiba Yifan datang dan langsung mengecup pipi Junmyeon. "kris?" kaget Junmyeon.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA EONNIE IPARKU!" pekik Hyun Yu berapi-api. "mwo?" bingung Yifan.

"aigo.." Sehun membenturkan kepalanya beberapa kali di meja kantin. Ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan adiknya.

"e-eum.. Hyun yu-ah, dia namjachinguku.." kata Junmyeon kikuk.

"MWO!"

"eum.. Princess.. Maksudku junmyeon noona.. Aku dan hyun yu pergi sebentar.." kata Sehun dan segera menarik Hyun Yu untuk menjauh dari Junmyeon dan Yifan.

'princess?' batin Hyun Yu. Ia merasa familiar dengan panggilan tadi.

"aish.. Puas! Kau puas sudah mempermalukan oppa, hah!" pekik Sehun. "ehehe.. Mian oppa.." cengir Hyun Yu. "ughh.." Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan Hyun Yu hanya memasang innocent face-nya.

"setelah bel masuk bunyi, ikut oppa.." kata Sehun dan kembali ke kantin diikuti Hyun Yu.  
*******

"ingat! Jangan kemana mana dan tetap disini, arrachi?!" kata Sehun tegas. "hem.." jawab Hyun Yu malas. Sehun pun segera masuk ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"aish.. Dasar vampir!" gerutu Hyun Yu sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Kali ini ia disuruh menunggu di bangku depan kelas Sehun. Dan ia tidak boleh kemana mana. Menyebalkan bukan?

"hyun yu?" sebuah suara bass menyapa Hyun Yu. Hyun Yu menoleh.

"ch-chanyeol-sshi? M-maksudku.. Oppa.." kaget Hyun Yu. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol. "sehun oppa menyuruhku menunggu disini.." kesal Hyun Yu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "chan, siapa anak ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bersama Chanyeol. "dia hyun yu, adik dari sehun.." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"eum.. Oppa, siapa yeoja ini?" tanya Hyun Yu polos. "dia–" "apa dia yeojachingu oppa?" potong Hyun Yu yang sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melongo. "a-ani.. Dia temanku.." elak Chanyeol. "jeongmal? Hufftt.." lega Hyun Yu. Baekhyun mengernyit. "memangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "ani.." cengenges Hyun Yu. "kalau begitu oppa ke kelas dulu nde?" pamit Chanyeol. Hyun Yu mengangguk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun segera pergi menuju kelas mereka.  
******

"kyung, kau tahu? Tadi aku bertemu dengan adiknya sehun!" bisik Junmyeon. "mwo? Sehun punya adik?" kaget Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangguk cepat. "aku baru tau.." gumam Kyungsoo.

"dan kau tahu? Ia mengira aku adalah yeojachingu sehun.." adu Junmyeon. "mwo!" pekik Kyungsoo. "kecilkan suaramu!" bisik Junmyeon. "e-eum.. Mwo? Kau yakin?" bisik Kyungsoo. "ne, dia sangat plin plan kyung!" bisik Junmyeon.

"KIM JUNMYEON! DO KYUNGSOO! JANGAN RIBUT DI KELASKU!" teriak Choi seongsangnim.

"eum.. Jeoseonghamnida seongsangnim.." kata Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"baiklah, kita sampai mana tadi?"  
*****

"kau benar, tidak apa apa?" tanya Yifan sambil membelai pipi Junmyeon. "ne, gwaenchana.." kata Suho sambil tersenyum. "arrasseo, aku pergi dulu nde?" pamit Yifan. Junmyeon mengangguk.

Chu~

Yifan mengecup kening Junmyeon lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"ppai~"

.

.

"kau tadi menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun. "sangaaaaatt lama!" ketus Hyun Yu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "kalau begitu, besok jangan ke sekolah oppa.." kekeh Sehun. "ani" sergah Hyun Yu.

"heh?" Sehun mengernyit. "aku akan kesini setiap hari.." kata Hyun Yu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "mwo? Apa kau menyukai salah satu namja disekolah ini?" tebak Sehun asal asalan.

BLUSH

Pipi Hyun Yu memerah. Sehun bingung dengan kelakuan donsaengnya tersebut.

"eh? Jadi oppa benar?" kaget Sehun. "molla" kata Hyun Yu sambil tersipu. "nugu?" tanya Sehun penasaran. "dia.. Park ch–"

"noona!" bukannya mendengar jawaban Hyun Yu, Sehun malah berlari menghampiri Junmyeon. Dan itu sukses membuat Hyun Yu kembali menggerutu.

"noona, kau belum pulang?" tanya Sehun. "ani, tadi kris ada urusan.. Jadi aku pulang sendirian.." jawab Junmyeon. "perlu kuantar?" tawar Sehun.

"ekhem.." dehem Hyun Yu seakan mengatakan aku-masih-disini dengan tatapannya.

Sehun melirik Hyun Yu. "aa.. Adikmu? Lebih baik noona jalan kaki saja.." tolak Junmyeon. "ani.. Hyunie, bukankah kau ingin membeli buku?" kata Sehun sambil menatap Hyun Yu tajam.

Hyun Yu memutar bola matanya malas. "ne, oppa.." jawab Hyun Yu dan segera pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli(?) tersebut.

"jja noona.." kata Sehun sambil mengeluarkan(?) motornya dari parkiran.

Sehun pun segera naik ke motor diikuti Junmyeon. "sudah?" tanya Sehun. "ne.." jawab Junmyeon.

BREEMM..

Sehun segera tancap gas menuju rumah Junmyeon.

.

.

"haish.. Sial! Dasar vampir!" gerutu Hyun Yu sambil menghentakkan kakinya. "awas saja! Nanti dirumah akan aku cincang, lalu ak–"

TIIIITTT!

Suara klakson mobil menginterupsi acara perencanaan(?) Hyun Yu.

"hyun yu-ah!" panggil sang pengendara mobil. Hyun Yu menoleh.

"ch-chanyeol oppa!" Hyun Yu membelalakkan matanya. "mana sehun?" tanya Chanyeol. "sehun oppa.. Pulang bersama temannya.." jawab Hyun Yu. "butuh tumpangan?" tawar Chanyeol. "bo–"

Ucapan Hyun Yu terhenti kala melihat seorang yeoja tengah duduk manis di samping kursi Chanyeol.

'yeoja itu..' batin Hyun Yu.

"e-eum.. Tidak perlu oppa.. A-aku.. Harus ke toko buku.." elak Hyun Yu. "kebetulan sekali.. Kami juga akan kesana.." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sumringah. Poor Hyun Yu .-.

Akhirnya, Hyun Yu pasrah dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"gomawo hunnie.." kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. "ne, cheonma.." jawab Sehun. "mau masuk?" tawar Junmyeon. "aniyo.. Kapan kapan saja.." tolak Sehun. "arrasseo.." jawab Junmyeon. "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, nde?" pamit Sehun dan segera berbalik menuju motornya.

"hunnie! Chankamman!"

Chu~

Junmyeon berlari dan segera mengecup pipi Sehun singkat.

Sehun terdiam.

"kau lupa eoh?" kekeh Junmyeon.

'ani, aku tidak lupa.. Aku ingin menghindari kecupan itu..' batin Sehun miris.

"ehehe.. Ne.. Gomawo noona.." cengir Sehun. "aigo.." Junmyeon ikut terkekeh. "kalau begitu, aku pulang nde?" pamit Sehun, lagi. Dan akhirnya Sehun benar benar tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman Junmyeon.

.

.

.  
.

"hyun yu-ah, kau cari buku apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "e-eum.. Aku mencari buku matematika.." kata Hyun Yu dan segera menuju rak buku khusus matematika.

"yeol, apa buku yang ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Chanyeol. "heum.. Bukan, baek.. Sepertinya yang ini.." kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil buku yang lainnya.

"ya! Buku apa yang kau ambil!" pekik Baekhyun karena buku yang diambil Chanyeol adalah majalah be-rate ekhem.. 18+ .-.

"hahaa.. Aku bercanda baek.." tawa Chanyeol meledak sambil mengacak surai Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"ssstt.." seorang pegawai di toko buku tersebut memberi peringatan agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak ribut. "ehehe.. Jeosonghamnida.." kata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Sedangkan pegawai bernama Park Ga In tersebut hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"ya tuhan!" pekik Hyun Yu sambil meremas buku yang ada ditangannya. "sebenarnya apa hubungan chanyeol oppa dengan yeoja itu, eoh!" gerutu Hyun Yu dan,

SREEKK!

Buku yang ada di tangan Hyun Yu terbagi menjadi dua.

"o-omo.." lirih Hyun Yu.

"ekhem.." dehem seorang pegawai toko buku tersebut.

"ehehe.. Jeoseonghamnida.. A-aku akan membayarnya.." cengir Hyun Yu. "tujuh ribu won.." kata pegawai tersebut sambil menengadahkan tangannya. "m-mwo?" kaget Hyun Yu. "kau tuli adik kecil? Tujuh ribu won!" kata pegawai tadi dengan suara lebih keras.

"ada apa?" tiba tiba Chanyeol dan Baekhyun datang. "maaf, tapi dia merobek buku kami" kata pegawai tadi. "mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke Hyun Yu. Sedangkan Hyun Yu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"arrasseo.. Ige.." kata Hyun Yu ketus sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada pegawai tersebut. "ish.." dengus Hyun Yu dan segera pergi dari toko buku.

"hyun yu-ah! Kau mau kemana!" teriak Chanyeol. Namun Hyun Yu tetap berjalan cepat menjauh dari toko buku tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

Suara dentuman pintu terdengar dari arah kamar yeoja berpipi chubby tersebut. Suara hantaman pintu tadi terlalu keras hingga mengagetkan seorang namja yang tengah bersantai menonton televisi.

"hyunie? Waeyo?" teriak Sehun.

Hening.

Sehun mengernyit. "hey! Kau kenapa kurcaci!" teriak Sehun lagi. Kali ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hyun Yu.

"nan gwaenchana!" teriak Hyun Yu dari dalam kamar dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan(?). "jeongmal?" yakin Sehun. "NE! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU LAGI!" kali ini teriakan Hyun Yu semakin keras. Kesekian kalinya Sehun mengernyit. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Batinnya.

Sehun pun segera mengambil sebuah kunci di laci kamarnya lalgu kembali ke kamar Hyun Yu.

Cklek..

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA OPPA MASUK EOH!" jerit Hyun Yu.

Sehun mengangkat kunci yang ia ambil tadi. "kunci cadangan.." katanya singkat. "kau kenapa?" lanjutnya. "aku bilang aku baik baik saja oppa.." kata Hyun Yu mengelak. "ani, ceritakan!" kata Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"haish! Arra! Semua ini gara gara PARK CHANYEOL ITU! PUAS, HAH!" teriak Hyun Yu kesal.

"mwo? Park chanyeol?" Sehun melongo.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

TBC .-.  
Review plis


	2. Chapter 2

Title : True Love ( Sequel Always Smile )

Author : Junmen02

Length : Chapter

Cast :

-Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho (gs)

-Oh Sehun aka Sehun

-Wu Yifan aka Kris

Other Cast :

-Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo (gs)

-Kim Jongin aka Kai

-Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (gs)

-Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol

-Oh Hyun Yu (oc)

Pair : HunHo, KrisHo, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiDO, dll.

Genre : romance, hurt, school life.

Rating : 13+

Summary : "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat

kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta..

Namun, kita tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita selama ini..

Bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love-

Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing masing.. Sedangkan alur cerita pemikiran author sendiri..

A/n : sebelumnya, cha mau bilang terimakasih banyak bagi yg udah review ff ini '3' cha gak nyangka/? :v maaf gabisa sebutin satu2 .-. O iya, satu lagi.. Peran hyun yu disini bakal bantu hunho bersatu secara tidak sengaja/? Oke, cuap2nya segitu dulu ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

Previous Chapter

BRAKK!

Suara dentuman pintu terdengar dari arah kamar yeoja berpipi chubby tersebut. Suara hantaman pintu tadi terlalu keras hingga mengagetkan seorang namja yang tengah bersantai menonton televisi.

"hyunie? Waeyo?" teriak Sehun.

Hening.

Sehun mengernyit. "hey! Kau kenapa kurcaci!" teriak Sehun lagi. Kali ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hyun Yu.

"nan gwaenchana!" teriak Hyun Yu dari dalam kamar dengan nada yang kurang meyakinkan(?). "jeongmal?" yakin Sehun. "NE! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU LAGI!" kali ini teriakan Hyun Yu semakin keras. Kesekian kalinya Sehun mengernyit. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Batinnya.

Sehun pun segera mengambil sebuah kunci di laci kamarnya lalu kembali ke kamar Hyun Yu.

Cklek…

"YAK! BAGAIMANA BISA OPPA MASUK EOH!" jerit Hyun Yu.

Sehun mengangkat kunci yang ia ambil tadi. "kunci cadangan.." katanya singkat. "kau kenapa?" lanjutnya. "aku bilang aku baik baik saja oppa.." kata Hyun Yu mengelak. "ani, ceritakan!" kata Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"haish! Arra! Semua ini gara gara PARK CHANYEOL ITU! PUAS, HAH!" teriak Hyun Yu kesal.

"mwo? Park chanyeol?" Sehun melongo.

Hening.

Chapter 2

"haish! Keluar sana!" pekik Hyun Yu. "yak! Tunggu dulu! Darimana kau mengenal chanyeol sunbae?" tanya Sehun.

"huh.. Dia yang mengantarku ke kantin tadi.." jawab Hyun Yu. "kau menyukainya?" Sehun membulatkan matanya. "wae?" tanya Hyun Yu ketus.

"hah.. Kuharap kau tidak gila.." kata Sehun lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hyun Yu. "yak! Waeyo!" teriak Hyun Yu yang tidak digubris Sehun.

"KYAAAAAA!" sebuah suara yeoja mengggelegar disalah satu kamar di kediaman keluarga Kim.

"YAK! KKAMJONG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KAMARKU!" teriak Junmyeon naik pitam.

"noona, apa kau lihat kotak kecil?" tanya Jongin sambil terus mengacak isi kamar Junmyeon. "KENAPA CARI DISINI BODOH!" pekik Junmyeon sambil memperbaiki letak handuk yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"tsk.. Ayolah noona.. Kotak itu sangat berharga.." keluh Jongin tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"huh.. Tidak ada.." suara Junmyeon memelan. "mwo? Jeongmal?" kaget Jongin.

"ne, sekarang KE-LU-AR!" pekik Junmyeon meradang. Sedangkan Jongin langsung lari pontang panting keluar dari kamar noonanya tersebut.

"dasar kkamjong!" gerutu Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

"pagi, chagi~" sapa Yifan. "pagi.. Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Junmyeon. Yifan menggeleng.

"sebentar.." kata Junmyeon sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"hai, kris!" sapa Chanyeol yang tiba tiba datang bersama Baekhyun. Yifan sedikit terperangah.

"hai.." sapa Yifan kikuk. "mana suho?" tanya Chanyeol. "dia sedang membeli makanan.." jawab Yifan.

"kris, ini makanan—eh? Chanyeol? Baekhyun?" kaget Junmyeon saat menyadari keberadaan ChanBaek.

"hai, suho.." sapa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak. "hai.." balas Junmyeon.

"o iya, ini makananmu.." kata Junmyeon sedikit berbisik pada Yifan. Yifan tersenyum.

"kalian baru datang?" tanya Junmyeon. "ne, tadi chanyeol menjemputku.." jawab Baekhyun. "begitu ya.." Junmyeon mengangguk paham.

"kris, kenapa kau tak memakan kentang ini?" tanya Junmyeon sambil mencomot kentang goreng yang ada di piring Yifan. "aku tidak suka.." jawab Yifan.

"coba ini.." kata Junmyeon sambil hendak menyuapi kentang goreng tadi pada Yifan.

Yifan menggeleng. "ayolah.." bujuk Junmyeon dengan puppy eyesnya. Akhirnya Yifan menyerah dan memakan kentang goreng tersebut.

"eottokhae?" tanya Junmyeon. "tidak buruk.." gumam Yifan sambil tersenyum. Junmyeon tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun memandang Yifan dan Junmyeon sendu.

'sampai kapan kita bersembunyi, kris..' batinnya.

.

.

"kau yakin nanti ke sekolah oppa?" tanya Sehun. "seratus persen.." jawab Hyun Yu lemas.

"tsk.. Lebih baik kau pulang.." decak Sehun. "aniyo!" pekik Hyun Yu.

"arra, terserah.. Kalau begitu oppa ke sekolah dulu.." pamit Sehun dan segera tancap gas menuju sekolahnya.

"kyung, bagaimana kalau sore nanti kita ke lotte word?" tawar Junmyeon. "mwo? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"aku akan mengajak jongin, chanyeol, baekhyun, sehun, dan.. Eum.. Adiknya mungkin?" jawab Junmyeon.

"terserah.. Kalau jongin ikut, aku akan ikut.." kata Kyungsoo.

"aku akan memaksanya.." kekeh Junmyeon.

"eottokhae?" lirih seoran yeoja bermata sipit pada namja di depannya.

"mian.. Aku belum bisa.." jawab namja itu pelan.

"hah.. Kris! Aku sudah bosan seperti ini!" jerit Baekhyun.

"aku akan melakukannya pada waktu yang tepat.." gumam Yifan tetap stay cool.

"sudahlah.. Jika memang kau mencintainya.. Lebih baik akhiri hubungan ini.." lirih Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

"tidak.." kata Yifan tajam.

"tapi kri-mmpphh!" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena Yifan langsung melumat bibir yeoja tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang melihat adegan mereka. Dan hal ini membuat mata seseorang tersebut ternodai(?).

Flashback

"hah! Akhirnya!" Hyun Yu duduk di kantin sekolah Sehun.

Seperti biasa. Ia kesini hanya ingin melihat sang pujaan hati-_- Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol.

"eih.. Oppa pulangnya masih lama.. Lebih baik aku kelilingi saja sekolah ini.." gumam Hyun Yu dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Sambil bersenandung Hyun Yu berjalan melewati koridor sekolah.

Namun pandangannya terhenti kala melihat pemandangan yang.. Oh, mata Hyun Yu sudah ternodai(?).

"apa mereka berciuman?" tanya Hyun Yu polos pada dirinya sendiri.

"ha! Astaga! Bukankah namja itu namjachingu eonnie ipar! Dan yeoja itu.. Yeoja yang sering bersama chanyeol oppa.." gumam Hyun Yu.

"aku harus bagaimana.." tiba tiba Hyun Yu berblushing ria karena melihat adegan Yifan dengan Baekhyun.

"aish! Jinjja!" Hyun Yu segera memakai earphone yang Sehun titipkan padanya saat masih dirumah tadi.

"oke hyun yu-ah, fighting!" kata Hyun Yu menyemangatkan dirinya.

Hyun Yu pun berjalan melewati kedua insan yang saling memagut mesra tersebut sambil bernyanyi sedikit keras. Ia berniat menyadarkan pada mereka bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan adalah hal yang salah(?).

"i wanna gossip girl! I wanna gossip girl! I wanna.. Lalala~" Hyun Yu semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Mendengar suara aneh(?), Yifan dan Baekhyun segera melepaskan pagutan mereka lalu menoleh pada sang pelaku(?).

"bukankah dia adiknya sehun?" gumam Yifan.

"o-omo.. Jangan jangan.." Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkiraannya. Ia sudah terlanjur takut.

"kurasa dia tidak melihat kita.." gumam Yifan sambil menunjuk Hyun Yu yang tengah bernyanyi dengan dagunya.

"semoga" lirih Baekhyun.

"kya!" teriak Hyun Yu seakan akan kaget dengan kehadiran Yifan dan Baekhyun. Acting yang bagus Oh Hyun Yu-_-

"h-hyun yu?" Baekhyun berusaha merubah raut wajahnya menjadi biasa.

"a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Hyun Yu dengan innocent facenya.

Sejenak, Baekhyun berfikir.

"kami disuruh mengambil buku.. Ya.. Mengambil buku.." jawab Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yifan hanya mengangguk setuju.

"eum? Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kalian.." gumam Hyun Yu.

"kyaaa!" teriak Hyun Yu sambil berlari. Dan lagi, ia berblushing ria-_- Hal itu karena ia mengingat adegan yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Yifan tadi.

"kris, ayo ke kelas.." ajak Baekhyun.

"tidak, kau duluan saja.." jawab Yifan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera beranjak ke kelas.

"omo! Apa aku ketahuan?!" tanya Hyun Yu cemas. Ia takut Baekhyun dan Yifan mengetahui kalau ia melihat adegan tadi.

Tiba tiba,

"hey, kau.." panggil seorang namja bersuara bass. Hyun Yu segera menoleh.

"omo! Sehun oppaaa!" teriak Hyun Yu dan segera berlari menghindar dari namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"hey! Tunggu!" Yifan segera mengejar Hyun Yu.

"huwaa.. Eottokhae! Eodiseo?!" Hyun Yu panik. Hanya ada tangga di tempatnya berdiri.

Mau tak mau ia segera menaiki tangga yang sebenarnya tangga menuju atap sekolah tersebut.

Cklek

Brak!

Hyun Yu langsung membanting pintu atap sekolah.

"huh.. Hah.. Astagah.. Semoga aku tidak ketauan.." gumam Hyun Yu sambil berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Cklek

"ekhem.." Hyun Yu terpaku kala mendengar deheman seseorang.

"huwa! Mianhae! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun! Aku berjanji! Jangan bunuh aku!" jerit Hyun Yu tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"heh?" namja tersebut mengernyit.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini hyun yu-ah?" tanya namja tadi.

Hyun Yu membeku. Ia segera membalik badannya.

"ch-chanyeol oppa?!" kaget Hyun Yu saat melihat namja yang ada di depannya.

"kau kenapa? Siapa yang akan membunuhmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"a-aku.. Hehee.. Tidak usah difikirkan.." cengir Hyun Yu. Dalam hati ia bernafas lega.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"oppa, kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Hyun Yu.

"ak—"

"kau membolos?!" pekik Hyun Yu memotong jawaban Chanyeol.

"yeah.. Seperti yang kau lihat.." Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya.

Sedangkan Hyun Yu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan. Hingga Hyun Yu memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"eum.. Chanyeol oppa, boleh aku bertanya?" pinta Hyun Yu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"sebenarnya hubungan chanyeol oppa dan yeoja yang sering ikut dengan chanyeol oppa itu apa?" tanya Hyun Yu pelan.

"maksudmu baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne" jawab Hyun Yu.

"kami.. Hanya bersahabat.. Wae? Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol (sok) polos-_-

"mwo! Aku tidak lesbi oppa!" pekik Hyun Yu. Chanyeol tertawa.

"ya, aku tahu.." kekeh Chanyeol.

Hyun Yu mempoutkan bibirnya.

KRIIINNGGG!

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi.

"oppa, apa itu bel pulang?" tanya Hyun Yu.

"ne, jja kita ke bawah.." ajak Chanyeol.

Mereka pun segera turun dari atap sekolah.

.

"ppai oppa!" pamit Hyun Yu sebelum ia menghampiri Sehun.

"oppa!" panggil Hyun Yu. Sehun menoleh.

"darimana saja?" tanya Sehun.

"atap sekolah.." jawab Hyun Yu polos.

"kau fikir ini sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun sarkatis. Hyun Yu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lagipula aku tidak sendirian.." dumel Hyun Yu.

"nugu?" tanya Sehun.

"m-mwo?" tanya Hyun Yu.

"dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun.

"chanyeol oppa.." jawab Hyun Yu sambil tersipu. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"cepat naik" kata Sehun. Hyun Yu menurut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hyun Yu segera masuk. Sedangkan Sehun, ia memasukkan motornya ke garasi.

Drrttt!

'My Princess's Calling'

"oppa, ponselmu bergetar.." beritahu Hyun Yu.

"angkat saja.. Oppa harus memasukkan motor.." jawab Sehun.

"arrasseo.." jawab Hyun Yu.

.

"yeoboseyo?"

"nuguya?"

"mwo?!"

"e-eum.. Ada kok eonnie.."

"lotte word? Sore ini?"

"baiklah, aku dan sehun oppa akan menyusul ke lotte word.. Eonnie dan yang lainnya duluan saja.."

"arrasseo.. Sampai jumpa.."

Clip!

"huwa! Oppa! Ini sangat tak terduga!" teriak Hyun Yu.

"wae?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja memasukkan motornya.

"sore ini eonnie ipar mengajak kita ke lotte word!" pekik Hyun Yu girang.

"eonnie ipar?" Sehun mengernyit.

"eum.. Maksudku my princess.. Buahahaa!" Hyun Yu tergelak saat mengingat nama kontak Junmyeon di ponsel Sehun.

"yak! Siapa yang menyuruhmu melihatnya!" teriak Sehun murka.

"oppa sendiri-_- aish.. Sudahlah, aku ingin ke dalam dulu.." kata Hyun Yu sambil me-wink Sehun. Sehun mendadak sweatdrop.

Setelah mengganti baju, Sehun bergegas menuju ruang tengah. Ia segera menyambar remote TV yang ada di atas sofa lalu menekan tombol 'on'.

"oppa" panggil Hyun Yu bersamaan dengan pantatnya yang berlabuh di sofa yang diduduki Sehun.

"hng" jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"aish.. Oppa, aku ingin bertanya.." kesal Hyun Yu.

"tsk.." Sehun berdecak sambil menoleh ke arah Hyun Yu.

"eum.. Apa.. Jika orang berciuman itu artinya mereka pacaran?" tanya Hyun Yu polos.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Hey, kenapa adiknya bertanya seperti itu? Batinnya.

"ya, biasanya seperti itu.." jawab Sehun.

"aigo, kasian sekali eonnie ipar.." bisik Hyun Yu.

"ne?" tanya Sehun karena tidak mendengar bisikan Hyun Yu tadi.

"aniya.." cengir Hyun Yu. "o iya, oppa menyukai eonnie ipar ya?" tanya Hyun Yu ceplas ceplos.

"mwo?" Sehun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Hyun Yu.

"jangan sok tau.." ketus Sehun.

"aku sudah tau.." gumam Hyun Yu. "sebaiknya oppa mendekatinya.. Karena aku yakin oppa pasti akan mendapatkannya.."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun, Hyun Yu beranjak dari duduknya.

'ya, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya'

"mwo?! Lotte word!" pekik Jongin. Bibirnya sedikit menganga.

"ne, wae?" tanya Junmyeon malas.

"aish.. Noona.. Apa kau tidak punya tempat lain? Lotte word itu terlalu kekanakan.. Lebih baik kita pergi ke sungai han, namsan tower… Ah! Atau ke bar!" Jongin sangat sumringah ketika menyebut tempat terakhir.

DUK!

CTAK!

Junmyeon menoyor lalu menjitak otak udang Jongin—menurut Junmyeon.

"jangan harap kim jongin!" pekik Junmyeon. Sedangkan Jongin hanya berdecak.

"ya sudah.. Kalau kau tidak mau.. Padahal kyungsoo sangat ingin kau datang.." Junmyeon sedikit mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut kalimat terakhir.

"mwo?! Kyungsoo noona ikut?!" tanya Jongin.

"tentu saja bodoh!" Junmyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"kalau begitu aku ikut!" pekik Jongin riang.

"baek, kau akan ikut?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"eum.. Molla.." gumam Baekhyun.

"mwo? Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"appa dan umma tidak ada dirumah chan.. Aku disuruh menjaga rumah.." jelas Baekhyun.

"hm.. Kau bisa menyerahkannya pada kim ahjumma.." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"baiklah, aku akan ikut.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"kau yang terbaik!" pekik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman Baekhyun dan segera keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

"gomawo, yeol-ah.." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"cheonma.." Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne?" pamit Baekhyun.

"chankamman!" Chanyeol buru buru menahan Baekhyun.

"ada apa?" heran Baekhyun.

"apa nanti sore perlu kujemput?" tawar Chanyeol.

"jika tidak merepotkan.." jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"apapun untukmu.." kekeh Chanyeol.

"arrasseo, ppai yeol-ah!" pamit Baekhyun dan segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sejenak ia terdiam memperhatikan dasboard mobilnya. Sesaat ia tersadar dan segera pergi dari kediaman Baekhyun.

"hah!" Junmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya.

"astaga!" Junmyeon langsung bangkit lalu meraih ponselnya.

"aku lupa memberitau yifan.." gumamnya lalu menempelkan ponsel tadi pada telinganya.

"yeoboseyo, kris?"

"…"

"apa nanti sore kau ada acara?"

"…"

"aku ingin mengajakmu ke lotte word sore ini.."

"…"

"aku juga mengajak yang lainnya.."

"…"

"arrasseo.."

"…"

"nado.."

Clip!

Junmyeon memain mainkan ponselnya. Ia berbaring lagi diatas ranjangnya.

Ia kembali melihat ponselnya lalu membaca percakapannya dengan Yifan.

Junmyeon berfikir akhir akhir ini hubungannya dengan Yifan sedikit berbeda. Tidak semanis dulu saat Yifan 'memaksa'nya agar mereka berpacaran. Bahkan sekarang Yifan hanya membalas pesan Junmyeon singkat. Lain lagi saat mereka baru berpacaran.

'chagiya, jangan lupa makan ne? Nanti kau sakit.. Aku tidak mau kau sakit.. Saranghae :*'

'chagi, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke namsan tower? Aku yakin setelah kita mengunci gembok disana nanti, cinta kita akan abadi.. Hehe.. Wo ai ni :*'

'chagiya, mianhae.. Neomu neomu mianhae :( Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu hari ini.. :'( Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu seharian besok.. Jangan marah ne? I love you :*'

Junmyeon sedikit terkikik membaca pesan Yifan yang terkesan manis tersebut.

Namun semakin Junmyeon meng-scrool ke bawah pesan tersebut semakin singkat.

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu'

'tidak bisa, aku sedang sibuk'

'aku ada acara keluarga'

'aku baik baik saja'

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya sedikit lama. Ia menerawang penglihatannya.

Apa Yifan berhenti mencintainya?

Apa Yifan berhenti menyukainya?

Atau bahkan Yifan tidak pernah mencintainya?

Junmyeon terus memikirkan hal tersebut.

Hingga ia tak menyadari seseorang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"noona?"

"GYAAA~!" teriak Junmyeon saat mendengar sebuah suara yang bisa dibilang bariton di sekitarnya.

"yak! Noona!" Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"aish.. Kau membuatku jantungan.." decak Junmyeon sambil mengusap dadanya.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya cengengesan.

"noona, suruh kyungsoo noona kesini ne?" pinta Jongin antusias.

"mwo?" heran Junmyeon.

"ppalli.." rengek Jongin.

"rengekanmu buruk sekali kkamjong.." gumam Junmyeon prihatin. Jongin sweatdrop.

"ayolah noona.." bujuk Jongin.

"aish.. Lagipula ini masih siang jongin! Kita ke lotte word nanti sore!" pekik Junmyeon.

"persetan dengan lotte word itu aku tidak peduli!" erang Jongin.

"sekarang hubungi kyungsoo noona.." pinta Jongin.

"kau bisa hubungi dia sendiri!" balas Junmyeon sengit.

"aku gengsi noona.." gumam Jongin.

Junmyeon memasang raut -_-

"hah! Arrasseo!" teriak Junmyeon dan segera meraih ponselnya.

"yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"kyungie! Kesini sekarang juga! Aku ditodong si kkamjong untuk menyuruhmu datang!" pekik Junmyeon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"yak! Noona!" erang Jongin. Hancur sudah harga dirinya di depan sang pujaan hati.

"ne, ppalli!"

Clip!

Junmyeon melempar ponselnya.

"puas!" tanya Junmyeon tajam.

"sangaaaaaatt puas!" jawab Jongin sumringah.

"sekarang keluar!" pekik Junmyeon.

"tidak.. Aku ingin disini.." Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal Junmyeon.

"ya! Kim jongin!" teriak Junmyeon. Namun Jongin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"kkamjong sialan!" umpat Junmyeon.

"o iya, noona.. Apa sehun juga ikut?" tanya Jongin.

"ne, aku juga mengajak adiknya.." gumam Junmyeon.

"adik? Sehun punya adik?" tanya Jongin heran.

"nde, dia yeoja.." jawab Junmyeon.

"woah.. Apa dia cantik noona?" tanya Jongin sumringah.

Bugh!

Boneka rillakuma Junmyeon melesat di wajah tampan Jongin.

"aish.. Noona!" teriak Jongin.

"jaga bicaramu kkamjong! Jangan coba coba menjadi playboy!" pekik Junmyeon.

" aku kan hanya bertanya.." Jongin sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya.

"kyaa! Jangan pout didepanku! Uweee!" Junmyeon pura pura mual.

"kau berlebihan noona.." Jongin memasang wajah -_-

"tsk.. Sudah, keluar sana!" pekik Junmyeon.

Jongin berdecak lalu beranjak dari kamar Junmyeon. Namun, belum sempat Jongin memegang kenop pintu kamar sang kakak, seseorang sudah membukanya lebih dulu.

Cklek

"eh? Jongin?" kaget Kyungsoo.

"k-kyungsoo noona?" Jongin juga tak kalah kaget.

"hey, jongin! Lihat, kyungsoo sudah datang.. Jadi tidak ada urusan lagi, arrasseo?!" celetuk Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menoleh. "maksudmu?"

"hah.. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau jongin menyuruhku untuk memintamu datang kesini.." jelas Junmyeon. Kyungsoo membulatkan mata doenya. O.O

"a-eum.. Kyung noona, lebih baik kita keluar" Jongin segera menyeret Kyungsoo untuk keluar dari kamar Junmyeon.

"dasar bocah" cibir Junmyeon.

"yeoboseyo kris?"

"ne baby?"

"aish.."

"waeyo?"

"aniya.. Apa nanti sore kau akan ikut ke lotte word bersama junmyeon?"

"tentu, kau ikut juga?"

"ne.. Tadi junmyeon mengajakku"

"perlu kujemput?"

"ani, tidak perlu.. Aku sudah dijemput chanyeol"

"tsk.. Kubilang jangan terlalu dekat dengannya baby.."

"ish.. Kau juga selalu dekat dengan junmyeon"

"baek, please"

"hehe.. Aku bercanda kris.."

"kau ini.."

"jangan marah, eoh?"

"ne, ne.. Aku tidak marah, sayang.."

"gombal.."

"hey, kau kenapa eum? Padahal aku hanya memanggilmu dengan sayang"

"aniya.. Itu menggelikan.."

"baiklah.. Bagaimana kalau byunie?"

"ani.."

"baekby?"

"no, no, no"

"byunby?"

"tidak, kris!"

"baiklah.. Baekkie?"

"uwaa! Panggilan yang manis!"

"tsk.. Arrasseo baekkie"

"tetap panggil aku seperti itu.. Kkk~"

"haha.. Of course baby"

"yak!"

"ah, mianhae.. Baekkie.."

"chankamman, aku juga punya panggilan untukmu.."

"mwo?"

"my dragon?! Kkk~"

"my dragon? Tidak buruk.. Aku menerimanya.."

"baiklah, my dragon! Sampai jumpa sore nanti, ne?! Ppai!"

Clip!

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke sembarangan arah. Beruntung ponsel tersebut mendarat di atas kasurnya.

Ia pikir, ini adalah tindakan yang salah. Namun, hatinya menampik bahwa ini hanya masalah waktu. Yeah, ia tau jika ia berpacaran dengan Yifan di waktu yang salah. Namun itu tak masalah selagi mereka saling menyukai.

Tapi, di lain sisi Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Junmyeon. Ia tahu, Junmyeon sangat mencintai Yifan. Itu terlihat dimana Junmyeon sering memberi perhatian pada Yifan. Saat Junmyeon memberi Yifan sarapan, menanyakan kabar Yifan, menyuruh Yifan makan siang, dan hal hal lain.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Padahal sekarang statusnya adalah sebagai 'pacar' Yifan.

Dan lagi, tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol menyukainya. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun mencintai Yifan. Alasan Baekhyun sering menerima ajakan Chanyeol adalah satu, kasihan.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Dan akhirnya ia ingin membuat hati Chanyeol senang dengan cara menerima ajakan Chanyeol setiap saat.

"ya tuhan.. Apa aku terlalu jahat?" gumam Baekhyun.

"mianhae, junmyeon.." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"yak! Jongin, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?!" pekik Kyungsoo. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pada bangku yang ada di taman rumah keluarga Kim.

"hehe.. Aniya noona.." cengir Jongin.

"tsk.." decak Kyungsoo.

Keadaan hening.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Jongin yang sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memikirkan hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Seperti yang kalian ketahui. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangat dekat. Jongin tidak bisa tanpa Kyungsoo. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun, hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Pacaran?

Oh, ayolah, Jongin tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Teman?

Apakah teman selalu pergi berdua tiap malam minggu? Selalu bermesraan dimana-mana?

Kyungsoo semakin bingung dibuatnya. Terbesit keinginannya untuk bertanya pada Jongin. Namun, ia takut Jongin akan mengelak dan akhirnya menjauhinya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"noona" akhirnya Jongin membuka suara.

"ya?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada air mancur didepannya.

"kau tau? Semua orang mengira kita berpacaran.." jelas Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"tapi kenyataannya tidak bukan?"

"…"

"bahkan junmyeon noona mengira bahwa kita, kau dan aku menjalin hubungan semacam backstreet.."

"…"

"tapi, kembali lagi pada kenyataan.. Itu tidak terjadi.."

"…"

"tetapi lagi, aku ingin itu semua bukan hanya bualan kosong yang diprediksi semua orang.."

"…"

"aku ingin apa yang mereka katakan menjadi nyata.."

"…"

"noona, aishiteru.."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Walaupun ia tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, namun ia tau arti kalimat atau lebih tepatnya dua kata yang diucapkan Jongin tadi. Mendadak lidah Kyungsoo kelu. Kaku.

"noona?" panggil Jongin pelan.

"n-nado" jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

"n-ne?" Jongin mengernyit.

"nado.. Nado saranghae.." lirih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Ia segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo.

Betapa bahagianya saat Kyungsoo mengucapkan dua kata yang ingin Jongin dengar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Dan perasaannya semakin bahagia kala Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Tidak ada yang lebih hangat dari pelukan ini. Batin Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya merasakan pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang terbalut dengan dress berwarna hijau lumut.

"gomawo noona.. Jeongmal gomawo.. Saranghae.." kata Jongin riang. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo singkat.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum di pelukan Jongin.

TBC xD

akhirnya KaiSoo bersatu *angkat banner KaiSoo*

aduh.. Disini konflik yang paling berat itu ada di baekhyun ya.. *geleng geleng*

gak tega cewek/? seimut baekhyun harus jadi jahat/? /ga/

disini cha jadi serba salah..

Antara baekhyun, junmyeon, chanyeol, sehun, sama hyun yu :3

mereka sama sama tersakiti/? /heleh/

udah, gitu aja dulu..

So, reviewnya? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : True Love ( Sequel Always Smile )

Author : Junmen02

Length : Chapter

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho (gs), Oh Sehun aka Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo (gs), Kim Jongin aka Kai, Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (gs), Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol, Oh Hyun Yu (oc)

Spesial Cast : YUI (soloist Jepang)

Pair : HunHo, KrisHo, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiDO, dll.

Genre : romance, hurt, school life.  
Rating : T+

Summary : "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat  
kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta..  
Namun, kita tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita selama ini..  
Bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love-

Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing masing.. Sedangkan alur cerita pemikiran author sendiri..

A/n : sekali lagi cha tegasin jangan jadi silent readers :3 cha cuman butuh review gaes, c'mon T^T

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45 KST. Junmyeon segera meraih ponselnya.

Sesudah Jongin menyatakan cinta pada Kyungsoo tadi, Kyungsoo langsung bercerita pada Junmyeon dengan pipi memerah. Sementara Junmyeon menganga lebar mendengar cerita Kyungsoo. Dan satu lagi, sejak saat itu juga Jongin gemar menggoda Kyungsoo. Namun, bukannya Kyungsoo yang marah, malahan Junmyeon yang naik pitam.

"kyung, aku mandi duluan ne?" pinta Junmyeon sambil mengambil handuknya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"noona, kau bisa mandi bersamaku" Jongin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Plak!

Handuk Junmyeon yang bergambar Doraemon tersebut sukses menampar lengan Jongin.

"aw! Noona!" pekik Jongin. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah tersipu.

"kau sinting!" muka Junmyeon memerah. Ia sangat tidak suka melihat tingkah pervert adiknya.

"sudahlah myeon, lebih baik kau mandi" lerai Kyungsoo.

Tanpa menjawab Junmyeon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"noona, mau mandi bersama?" tawar Jongin.

"yak! Aku mendengarnya kim pervert!" teriakan Junmyeon menggema di kamar mandi.

Setelah mereka bertiga—Junmyeon, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah siap, mereka segera keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Sambil menunggu yang lainnya datang, Jongin memanaskan mesin mobil terlebih dahulu.

"myeon, kenapa mereka semua belum datang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"molla.. Tapi sehun memberitahuku kalau ia akan menyusul bersama hyun yu nanti.." jawab Junmyeon.

"jadi, kita tinggal menunggu kris, chanyeol dan baekhyun.." gumam Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok jangkung datang menghampiri mereka.

"hai, apa aku telat?" tanya Yifan. Junmyeon tersenyum.

"aniya.." Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"syukurlah.." Yifan mengambil tempat disamping Junmyeon.

"kukira kau sibuk" gumam Junmyeon.

"aniya.. Mana mungkin aku menolak princessku, heum?" Yifan mencubit pipi Junmyeon gemas. Sedangkan Junmyeon tersipu.

"woah.. Kalian semakin mesra saja.." tiba tiba Chanyeol datang bersama Baekhyun.

"e-eh? Chanyeol, baekhyun, kalian sudah datang?" Junmyeon beralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"ne.." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"ayo berangkat" ajak Kyungsoo.

"chankamman, bukannya sehun dan hyun yu ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"mereka akan menyusul nanti.." jawab Junmyeon.

Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Posisi duduk mereka yakni ; Jongin sebagai pengemudi dan Kyungsoo disampingnya, di bangku tengah ada Junmyeon dan Yifan, dan bangku terakhir diisi oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

…

"oppa! Palliwa!" teriak Hyun Yu. Ia menatap Sehun yang tengah mengeluarkan motornya tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"aish.. Kau ini.." decak Sehun. Ia segera menyalakan mesin motornya.

"jja.."

Hyun Yu segera naik ke motor Sehun. Pada menit berikutnya mereka sudah tancap gas menuju Lotte World.

Sesampainya di Lotte World, Sehun dan Hyun Yu segera menghampiri yang lainnya.

"eonnie ipar!" pekik Hyun Yu riang sambil menghampiri Junmyeon.

Semua yang mendengar panggilan Hyun Yu pada Junmyeon mengernyit kecuali Sehun. Ia langsung menyenggol lengan Hyun Yu.

"mwoya!" bisik Hyun Yu tajam. Sehun menghela nafas.

"ah, hunnie, hyun yu-ah, kalian sudah datang.." Junmyeon tersenyum lebar.

"ne, eonnie.. Ah, sekarang kita kemana?" tanya Hyun Yu semangat.

"terserah.. Kalian bisa menaiki wahana apa saja.. Yang jelas kita berkumpul lagi disini, nde?" jelas Junmyeon. Semua mengangguk.

"arrasseo! Oppa, ayo ke roller coaster!" pekik Hyun Yu sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"tsk.. Aniya, oppa ingin membeli minum.." tolak Sehun mentah mentah.

"ish.." Hyun Yu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hey, hyun yu-ah.. Jja naik roller coaster!" ajak Chanyeol girang.

"ne?! Kajja!" Hyun Yu segera menarik Chanyeol menuju wahana Roller Coaster.

"sehun, apa kau tadi bilang ingin membeli air minum?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Sehun mengangguk.

"kajja!" ajak Baekhyun. Mereka berdua segera mencari stand minuman. Yifan dan Junmyeon memutuskan untuk ikut.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, mereka berdua asik melihat lihat wahana yang ada disana.

"oppa, apa antriannya masih penuh?" tanya Hyun Yu penasaran.

"sebentar lagi.." gumam Chanyeol.

Beberapa menit kmudian, mereka sudah siap menaiki wahana tersebut.

"ini akan menyenangkan" gumam Hyun Yu sambil tersenyum tipis.

Menit berikutnya mereka sudah berteriak menikmati kecepatan Roller Coaster tersebut.

"KYAAAA~" teriak Hyun Yu sambil memejamkan matanya. Tak sadar ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat.

Tanpa dikomando Chanyeol membalas genggaman Hyun Yu.

Other side..

"kris, kau rasa apa?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menatap Yifan yang ada di dekatnya.

"samakan saja denganmu.." jawab Yifan sambil tersenyum.

"kalau kau Baekhyun-ah?" Junmyeon beralih pada Baekhyun.

"jus strawberry" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, tunggu disini ne?" pamit Junmyeon.

"eyy, noona kau tidak menanyaiku?!" heran Sehun.

"aku sudah tau hunnie.. Bubble tea rasa taro dengan bubble yang banyak" Junmyeon menghafal minuman kesukaan Sehun diluar kepala. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Junmyeon pun segera membeli pesanan dari Yifan, Baekhyun, dan Sehun tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan tiga gelas bubble tea taro dan satu gelas jus strawberry. Junmyeon segera membagikannya pada sang pemesan(?).

Other side.. (again)

"jongin-ah, sepertinya disana ada pertunjukan?" Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah panggung yang cukup mewah yang berjarak 30 meter dari tempatnya berdiri bersama Jongin.

"benarkah? Ayo kita kesana.." Jongin segera menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju panggung tersebut.

Sesampainya disana, kebetulan seorang penyanyi tengah bersiap siap untuk tampil.

"heh? Bukannya itu YUI?!" pekik Jongin tak percaya.

"ne?" Kyungsoo mengernyit. Pasalnya ia merasa aneh dengan penyanyi yang ada di depannya.

"itu.. Itu namanya YUI, noona.. Ia salah satu penyanyi terkenal di jepang.. Junmyeon noona sangat menyukainya.. Aku tak menyangka dia ke korea.." jelas Jongin. Jangan lupakan ia pernah bersekolah di negara yang beribu kota di Tokyo tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham.

"aku akan menelpon junmyeon noona.." gumam Jongin dan segera menghubungi kontak Junmyeon.

"yeoboseyo? Wae jongin?"

"noona eodiga?"

"aku ada di stand minuman.."

"cepat datang ke panggung dekat penjual permen kapas.. Disini ada YUI, noona!"

"mwo?! YUI?!"

"ne! Ppalli!"

"arrasseo! Aku akan segera kesana!"

Clip!

Sambungan tersebut putus.

"ya, beberapa menit lagi kita akan menikmati lagu dari penyanyi jepang yang terkenal.. YUI!" teriak sang MC.

Detik berikutnya seorang yeoja cantik berjalan ke atas panggung dengan gitar di punggungnya. Rambutnya sebahu, sangat hitam mengkilat.

"anyeong? Ah.. Apa bahasaku benar?" YUI terkekeh. Ia membungkuk sopan.

"sekarang aku akan membawakan salah satu single lagu ku.. Judulnya muffler.." YUI tersenyum lebar.

"karena ini bahasa jepang, aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit.." YUI mulai berjalan ke depan.

"lagu ini, hasil ciptaan ku sendiri.. Bercerita tentang seseorang yang mengharapkan orang yang dicintainya melihat kesungguhannya.. Tapi, orang yang ia cintai sudah mempunyai kekasih.. Intinya, tema lagu ini cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.. Oh astaga.." YUI terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Sehun berdehem setelah YUI menjelaskan lagunya. Kesindir gitu. Sehun kenal siapa itu YUI. Sebenarnya ia juga pernah tinggal Jepang saat kelas 1 Junior High School. Dan waktu itu ia sangat gemar mendengar lagu YUI. Dan sekarang, ia masih bisa mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"selamat menikmati.." kata YUI. Tak lama kemudian alunan musik terdengar.

 **(YUI)  
"kotoshi no fuyu wa kitto  
aeru you na ki ga shite ita'n da yo  
yonen buri anata wa sugu waratte kureta**

 **miyaji take jinja no kaerimichi  
kudarizaka no tochuu de  
kogoe sou na ashita wo atatameru you ni"**

YUI mengedarkan pandangannya pada penonton. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang ikut bernyanyi mengikutinya. YUI tersenyum lalu menarik salah satu namja yang ikut bernyanyi tadi.

Sehun tersentak saat YUI menariknya ke ata panggung.

"ayo sehun-ah! Bernyanyi!" teriak Jongin iseng.

"m-mwo?" lirih Sehun. Ia masih shock.

YUI memberikan mic lainnya pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dengan kikuk. Dan akhirnya terjadi duet dadakan(?).

 **(YUI & Sehun)  
"te wo furu  
omoide no machi yuugure ni  
natsukashiku naru yori  
motto hayai SUPIIDO  
jikan ga maki modotte yuku mitai  
akai MAFURAA ga ki ni natte iru keredo"**

Sehun terus menatap Junmyeon sambil bernyanyi. Ugh, lagu ini memang cocok untuknya. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sehun semakin menghayati lagu tersebut.

Junmyeon memandang kagum pada Sehun yang tengah bernyanyi. Ia tak menyangka Sehun bisa bahasa Jepang. Namun, ia sedikit salah tingkah saat Sehun terus menatapnya sambil bernyanyi. Ia tersenyum canggung pada Sehun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

YUI yang melihat gelagat aneh Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya sambil terus bernyanyi. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti. Ah, kurasa aku mengajak orang yang tepat, Batinnya.

 **(Sehun)  
"tama ni wa kaette kiteru no?  
anata wa chiisana koe de  
atashi wa unazuite mita keredo …chigau  
kanojo demo dekita kana?  
sonna koto kangaete ita bonyari  
moshikashite sono MAFURAA mo  
PUREZENTO na no kana?"**

 **(YUI & Sehun)  
"guuzen no saikai tte assari to  
sugisaru hou ga ii  
kitto omoide made kawaru  
koi wo shite ita ano koro ni modore wa  
shinai sa  
sotto mata furikaeru dake"**

 **(YUI)  
"kisetsu ga kawareba futari wa wo  
hanarebanare da ne  
itsumo hanashite ita"**

 **(Sehun)  
"ano hi no you ni tsumetai kaze ga fuku  
futari no aida ni chotto ijiwaru na itazura  
"sayonara" ga kakikesareta  
hontou wa yobitomete  
kureta'n ja nai ka tte omou"**

 **(YUI)  
"kangae sugi datte  
wakatteru'n da kedo ne? ah ah la la la…  
akai MAFURAA wo  
mikakeru tabi ni zutto ah ah la la la…"**

'prok..prokk!'

Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi pendengaran Sehun. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada YUI.

YUI tersenyum penuh arti lalu mendekati Sehun. Ia membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat Sehun terperangah.

" **cepat atau lambat kau akan mendapatkannya"**

Tanpa menjawab Sehun segera kembali ke tempatnya tadi.

"woah! Daebak sehun-ah!" pekik Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"hunnie, sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa jepang?" tanya Junmyeon tak percaya.

"aku pernah tingga disana noona" jawab Sehun kikuk.

"benarkah?! O iya, suaramu bagus.." puji Junmyeon membuat Sehun tersipu.

Tak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 21.05 KST. Namun mereka masih semangat menaiki wahana yang ada di Lotte World.

"eum, suho-ah, aku ke toilet dulu nde?" pamit Yifan. Junmyeon hanya mengangguk.

Yifan pun segera memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya.

"hunnie, kajja naik bianglala!" ajak Junmyeon.

"mwo?" heran Sehun. Kenapa Junmyeon tidak mengajak Yifan saja? Batinnya.

"kajja!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Junmyeon menarik namja albino tersebut ke wahana Bianglala.

Kebetulan waktu itu antriannya tidak terlalu panjang. Jadi mereka berdua tidak perlu menunggu lama.

Kini, keheningan terjadi di Bianglala tersebut. Sehun terus bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Ia terus memikirkan kalimat yang YUI bisikkan saat di panggung tadi.

'benarkah junmyeon noona akan menjadi milikku?' Sehun membatin.

"hey, prince? Waeyo?" goda Junmyeon.

"n-ne? Aniya.." jawab Sehun kikuk.

"hunnie, cerita pada noona.. Ada apa?" desak Junmyeon sambil menatap Sehun lekat.

"aniya noona.." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melihat pemandangan dari atas Bianglala tersebut.

Sehun terus berfikir. Apa perkataan YUI benar? Apa YUI tau kalau ia menyukai Junmyeon? Apa YUI hanya bermain main? Atau apa? Oh, ingin rasanya Sehun terjun dari Bianglala yang ia naiki.

"ya, aku harus yakin.." gumam Sehun. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Junmyeon yang membelakanginya.

Greb!

Sehun memeluk Junmyeon dari belakang. Junmyeon sedikit kaget dibuatnya. Sedangkan Sehun tidak peduli lalu menaruh dagunya diatas pundak Junmyeon.

"noona.." panggil Sehun pelan.

"ne?" jawab Junmyeon tenang.

"saranghae.." bisik Sehun sambil menutup matanya.

"nado saranghae.." balas Junmyeon sambil mengelus tangan Sehun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"aniya.." sergah Sehun. Junmyeon mengernyit.

"a-aku mencintai noona sebagai namja.. Bukan sebagai dongsaeng.." lanjutnya.

Elusan Junmyeon pada tangan Sehun terhenti. Lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"s-sehunnie.." lirih Jumnyeon. Sehun hanya diam tak berkutik.

Hening.

Hanya alunan lagu YUI yang terdengar.

" **Konna ni omotte iru jikan wa tomatte  
kurenai  
Karappo no kokoro wa anata no kimochi  
wo mada mitsukerarenai  
Onaji he wo nido to egaku koto wa  
dekinai no ni  
Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite  
bakari"**

"mianhae sehunnie.. N-noona.. Yifan.." bisik Junmyeon terbata bata sambil menahan air matanya.

"arrasseo, gwaenchana.." bisik Sehun pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Junmyeon.

Sehun berjalan ke sudut bianglala tersebut. Air matanya sudah menumpuk.

Junmyeon secepat kilat berbalik.

"s-sehunnie.." panggil Junmyeon sambil mendekati Sehun.

"" **Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao  
mitsumeta  
Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte  
shimatta no"**

Sehun mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Junmyeon untuk berhenti.

"noona, stop.. Hiks.. Jangan dekati aku.." kata Sehun sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangan kekarnya.

Junmyeon terdiam. Ia menatap Sehun nanar. Junmyeon tak menyangka jika donsaeng kesayangannya tersebut mencintainya melebihi cinta donsaeng pada noonanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, sangat kencang. Tak sadar Junmyeon ikut menangis.

" **Donna ni sabishikute mo mata aeru ki ga  
shite iru kara  
Riyuu nante iranai hikikaesenai koto wo  
shitte iru  
Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte  
shimau desho?  
ATASHI no kanjou wa namida no oku  
kagayaita"**

Suara tangisan Sehun tak tertahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahan isakannya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Batinnya. Sehun mengutuk Bianglala yang tak kunjung berhenti berputar tempatnya kini. Ia ingin pulang dan menangis di kamarnya tanpa seseorang.

"hiks.."

Mendengar isakan Sehun membuat telinga Junmyeon memanas.

"s-sehunnie, mianhae.. Hiks.." lirih Junmyeon ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"aniyo..hiks.. Ani..hiks.. Gwaenchana.." suara Sehun meredam karena bersembunyi di tangannya.

Junmyeon tidak tahan melihat Sehun yang putus asa. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Sehun menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekat. Mau tak mau ia harus menurut. Tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, fikirnya.

"" **Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao  
sono saki ni  
Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to  
wakatte mo"**

Junmyeon menggeleng keras. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun seperti ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekati namja jangkung tersebut. Yang ia fikirkan hanyalah Sehun. Junmyeon langsung berlutut di depan Sehun. Tidak peduli jika Sehun memarahinya, memebentaknya, bahkan memukulnya.

"sehunnie mianhae.. Hiks.. Jebal.." isak Junmyeon sambil menyentuh lengan Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya. Ia terperangah melihat Junmyeon ikut menangis. Kenapa Junmyeon ikut menangis? Apa ia juga mempunya perasaan yang sama? Setitik harapan menyinari hatinya. Ia berdoa semoga nalurinya memang benar. Junmyeon mempunyai rasa yang sama seperti dirinya.

"noona uljimma.. Jebal.." bisik Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Junmyeon sangat pelan. Sampai Junmyeon merasa tenang.

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan. Ia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"mianhae.." Junmyeon menunduk.

"aniya.. Noona tidak salah.." Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia mengangkat dagu Junmyeon lembut.

Junmyeon menatap Sehun sejenak lalu segera memeluknya.

"mianhae.." Junmyeon mempererat pelukannya.

" **Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau no ni  
Atashi datte chikau yo kako mo zenbu  
uke ireru tte kimeta"**

Junmyeon melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyup tipis lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

Melihat wajah Junmyeon yang mendekat, Sehun menutup matanya.

Chu~

Chu~

Junmyeon mengecup kedua mata Sehun.

"uljimma.." lirih Junmyeon lemah. Ia kembali memeluk Sehun erat. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tertawa keras membuat Junmyeon panik.

"s-sehunnie waeyo?" panik Junmyeon. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"hahaha.. Aniya.." Sehun menghapus air matanya kasar.

"noona mianhae.. Aku memang bodoh.. Jelas jelas kau sudah bersama yifan hyung.. Namun ak—"

ocehan Sehun terhenti karena telunjuk Junmyeon sudah ada di bibirnya.

Sehun mengira Junmyeon akan menciumnya di bibir. Namun ternyata ia terlalu berharap. Ternyata itu yang membuatnya tertawa. Lebih tepatnya mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"hunnie jebal.. Jangan seperti ini.." lirih Junmyeon. Ia mengelus pipi Sehun pelan.

Perlahan, Junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya(lagi) pada Sehun. Kali ini Sehun tidak menutup matanya.

Jarak antara mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"noona, andwae.. Jangan kasihani aku.." lirih Sehun sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

Junmyeon tersentak.

"" **Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao  
ni furetai  
Anata ga ima mitsumete iru hito ga iru to  
wakatte mo  
"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte  
shimatta no  
…owaranai… LOVE & TRUTH"-YUI ~ Love and Truth**

Junmyeon menatap Sehun kasihan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Air matanya kembali menetes saat Sehun tertawa miris. Sungguh, hatinya seakan teriris melihat Sehun seperti itu. Dan mengingat pernyataan cinta Sehun padanya membuat Junmyeon terhenyak. Tidak, ia tidak tau. Disisi lain Junmyeon masih ingin menjadi kekasih Yifan. Namun, disisi lain lagi Junmyeon merasa ingin terus berada di dekat Sehun. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh egois. Ia sudah punya Yifan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati orang lagi. Cukup satu, hanya Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia menyesal sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Junmyeon. Ia merasa dibodohi dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa yakin dengan kalimat yang dibisikkan YUI tadi. Dadanya berdebar saat YUI menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan hati Sehun semakin terang saat YUI memberikannya senyuman yang meyakinkan. Entahlah. Ia tidak tau.

"noona.. Anggap hal ini tidak terjadi.." bisik Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menghela nafas sambil mengelus surai Sehun.

"aku tetap menyayangimu.." Junmyeon mengecup puncak kepala Sehun lalu kembali mengelus rambut donsaengnya tersebut.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan Junmyeon yang menyentuh rambutnya lembut.

"noona.."

"ne?"

"saranghae.. Neomu neomu saranghae.."

"sehunnie.."

"mianhae, aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu.."

"mianhae.. Noona hanya.. Mencintai yifan.."

"gwaenchana.."

Tak lama kemudian, bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti bergerak. Sehun segera keluar mendahului Junmyeon.

"sehunnie!" teriak Junmyeon sambil berusaha mengejar Sehun.

Namun seakan tuli, Sehun terus berjalan cepat menuju panggung tempat YUI bernyanyi tadi.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun segera mencari seseorang. Setelah menemukan seseorang tersebut, Sehun langsung menghampirinya diikuti Junmyeon.

Puk!

YUI merasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun berbalik.

"ah? Hey, kau.. Ap—"

"bohong!"

Sehun memotong sapaan YUI dengan teriakannya.

YUI dan Junmyeon terkaget.

"sehunnie.." Junmyeon berusaha menarik tangan Sehun agar pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"lepas noona.." kata Sehun dingin.

Junmyeon melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

"hey tenanglah.." YUI sedikit bingung. Namun ia bersikap tenang.

"ada apa?" tanya YUI.

"Hh.. Kau bilang dia akan menjadi milikku? Tetapi apa?" jelas Sehun dengan marah menggebu gebu sambil menunjuk Junmyeon.

Merasa ditunjuk, Junmyeon terkesiap.

"a-aku?" lirih Junmyeon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

YUI tertawa.

"yak! Jangan tertawa!" teriak Sehun. Ia merasa kesal karena merasa diejek oleh YUI.

"siapa namamu? Se-sehun? Begini, sehun.. Aku bilang, cepat atau lambat.." jelas YUI sambil tersenyum.

"lihatlah, dia shock.." bisik YUI sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junmyeon.

Benar. Junmyeon tengah melotot tidak menyangka.

"n-noona.. Jja kita pergi.." Sehun segera menarik tangan Junmyeon menjauh dari YUI.

Sedangkan YUI hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"s-sehunnie.." panggil Junmyeon.

"s-sehunnie.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"chankamman.." gumam Junmyeon sambil meraih ponselnya.

Satu pesan dari Jongin.

 **From : Kim pervert  
Subject : –**

 **noona, kau pulang dengan sehun ne? Kami sudah duluan.. Kyungsooku merengek untuk pulang.. Selamat menikmati!**

Junmyeon membelalakkan matanya.

"noona, waeyo?" tanya Sehun.

"tsk.. Kita ditinggal.." decak Junmyeon.

"mwo?!" kaget Sehun.

"aish.. Sehunnie, antar aku ne?" Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu segera mencari motornya.

"jja naik" kata Sehun.

Junmyeon pun mengikuti perintah Sehun. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah tancap gas menuju rumah Junmyeon.

"gomawo hunnie.." Junmyeon turun dari motor Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

Junmyeon menggigit bibir atasnya.

"waeyo?" tanya Sehun heran.

"apa kau masih marah?" tanya Junmyeon pelan.

"mwo? Hh.. Noona, dengarkan aku.." Sehun menangkup pipi Junmyeon. "aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah marah padamu.. Arrasseo?" jelas Sehun.

"arrasseo.." Junmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"sekarang, masuklah.." titah Sehun.

Junmyeon hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

"semoga ini benar.." gumam Sehun sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim.

TBC xD  
ini kayaknya sedih ya *ya iyalah-_-  
di chap ini sama chap depan masih fokus sama hunho ya readers!  
Aduhh..  
Gatega :3  
soal lagu YUI, artinya bisa browsing sendiri xD  
pokoknya harus! *maksa  
soalnya kalian bakal ga ngerti alur ff ini kalo ga ngerti arti lagunya..  
Okeh? Sekian cuap cuapnya..  
Jangan lupa review! *wink bareng chanyeol*


	4. Chapter 4

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat mengambil gagang telepon dengan pelan. Ia menempelkan gagang tersebut ke telingannya lalu menekan beberapa angka. Tak lama kemudian, suara di seberang sana terdengar.

"yeoboseyo? appa?"

"aku tidak ingin basa basi.. Apa tawaran pindah ke jepang dari appa masih berlaku?"

"aniya.. Aku sudah siap kesana.."

"arrasseo.. Gomawoyo appa.."

"ne, anyeong.."

TUT TUT!

Sambungan tersebut putus.

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"ppai, nae sarang.."

***

 **Title : True Love ( Sequel Always Smile )**

 **Author : Junmen02**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho (gs), Oh Sehun aka Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris**

 **Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo (gs), Kim Jongin aka Kai, Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (gs), Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol, Oh Hyun Yu (oc)**

 **Spesial Cast : YUI (soloist Jepang)**

 **Pair : HunHo, KrisHo, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiDO, dll.**

 **Genre : romance, hurt, school life.**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Summary : "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat  
kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta..  
Namun, kita tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita selama ini..  
Bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love-**

 **Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing masing.. Sedangkan alur cerita pemikiran author sendiri..**

 **A/n : cha sangat sangat rekomendasiin lagu YUI yang Please Stay With Me di chap ini /maksa/ ini masih sad readers-deul :3 cha suka karakter yang tersiksa/? /digampar/ :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Keesokan harinya, Seoul High School gempar karena sebuah berita. Entah siapa yang mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu. Namun berita tersebut mampu membuat murid SHS bertanya tanya.

"apa benar sehun akan pindah ke jepang?!" tanya seorang gadis bername tag Bae Irene tersebut.

"oh astaga! Waeyo?!" pekik yeoja yang lainnya.

"aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.." kata yeoja bersurai sebahu dramatis.

"pangeran sekolah kita pindah.."

"h-hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Junmyeon yang mendengar kasak kusuk(?).

"ne sunbae? Ah.. Kami mendapat berita jika sehun akan pindah ke jepang.." jawab Joy sopan.

"mwo?! S-sehun? Maksudmu oh sehun?!" tanya Junmyeon tak percaya.

Keempat yeoja tersebut mengangguk.

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih, Junmyeon segera berlari menuju kelas Sehun.

***

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya malas di koridor sekolah. Di sepanjang jalan, tak henti hentinya para yeoja berbisik sambil melirik liriknya. Mengetahui hal itu Sehun memasang poker face-nya. Apa sekolah ini punya seorang stalker?! Batinnya kesal.

"oy, sehun!" panggil Jongin sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun tak bergeming.

"apa benar kau akan pindah?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"..."

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia justru melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menghiraukan Jongin.

"hey, sehun?!" pekik Jongin.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dengan kesal. Ia menoleh pada Jongin.

"menurutmu?" katanya dingin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia melirik sekilas Jongin yang ternganga dengan sikap dinginnya.

Langkah Sehun memelan saat hampir sampai di kelasnya. Disana terlihat Junmyeon tengah menatap Sehun intens sambil bersedekap.

"hunnie.. Ap ben-"

"berhenti! Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang kepindahanku, aku menjawab ya.." sergah Sehun sambil menekan kata 'kau'.

Junmyeon melongo. Sehun bilang apa? Kau? Kau?! Oh, jangan lupa wajahnya yang seperti baju yang belum disetrika(?).

"s-sehunnie.." lirih Junmyeon. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya.

"minggir.." desis Sehun.

Junmyeon kembali membelalakkan matanya. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Sehun.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun masuk ke kelasnya tanpa melirik Junmyeon.

"apa ini karena semalam?" gumam Junmyeon. Ia mendesah keras lalu kembali ke kelasnya.

***

"kyungiee~~ huwee.." Junmyeon menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk santai di kursinya.

"myeon, waeyo?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"sehun mengacuhkanku.." adu Junmyeon.

"heih?! Ah! Kudengar dia akan pindah ke jepang? Myeon! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam! Aku yakin ini ada kaitannya.." kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat menggebu gebu.

Junmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah ia bercerita? Batinnya.

Akhirnya Junmyeon menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Sehun tadi malam. Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Sehun. Bahkan rautnya sudah berubah.

"oh astaga, malang sekali kau sehun.." gumam Kyungsoo dramatis.

"kyung, eottokhae?" lirih Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon lekat.

"myeon, sebenarnya yang kau suka siapa sih? Kris atau sehun?" kata Kyungsoo sedikit menyindir.

"molla.." Junmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"tsk.. Aku bingung myeon.. Padahal kau berpacaran dengan kris.. Tapi kau juga tidak bisa tanpa sehun.. Aigoo.." decak Kyungsoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayolah kyungie.. Jangan buat aku semakin berasa bersalah.." rengek Junmyeon. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"begini saja.. Kalau aku menyuruhmu memilih antara kris dan sehun, kau memilih siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon berfikir.

"eum.. S-se.. Argh.. Mollaaa.." Junmyeon mengerang frustasi.

"eiiyy.. Bukankah kau tadi bilang 'se'? Sehun?" sergah Kyungsoo.

"hum.." Junmyeon hanya bergumam.

"ok, fix! Kau mencintai sehun, bukan kris.." kata Kyungsoo yakin.

"y-yaa! Darimana kau dapat kesimpulan semacam itu?!" imbuh Junmyeon.

"whatever.. Aku harus pergi menemui jongin.. Ppai!" pamit Kyungsoo dan segera keluar dari kelasnya.

"yak! Kyungsoo!" teriak Junmyeon. Namun Kyungsoo sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

'benarkah aku menyukai sehun?'

***

KRIIINNGGGG!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid segera memasuki kelas masing masing.

"achim yeorobeun.." sapa Park seongsangnim.

"achim.." balas para murid.

"hari ini kita akan melakukan praktik.." beritahu Park seongsangnim.

"sekarang kalian keluar dan jadikan salah satu tumbuhan di sekolah ini untuk kalian amati.. Tulis apa yang kalian lihat.." jelasnya.

Semua murid mengangguk paham.

"baiklah.. Bawa buku kalian dan cepat keluar.." titah Park seongsangnim.

"myeon, kajja!" ajak Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangguk.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan tidak jelas mencari tumbuhan yang akan ia amati. Matanya tertuju pada kelas yang ada di depannya. Kebetulan disana ada bunga mawar.

Mata Junmyeon menyipit bermaksud untuk memperjelas pandangannya pada seseorang yang ada di kelas X.

Ia memandang nanar Sehun yang tengah melamun di kursinya. Pandangannya sangat sayu.

"sehunnie.." lirih Junmyeon.

Tanpa diduga Sehun menoleh ke luar kelas. Ia mendapati Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya.

Menyadari Sehun yang membalas tatapannya, Junmyeon segera menyibukkan diri dengan bunga mawar di hadapannya.

***

Seminggu berlalu. Sehun tetap mengacuhkan Junmyeon. Ia benar benar berubah. Sehun yang ceria kini berubah menjadi dingin. Soal kepindahannya, Sehun sendiri tidak tau karena ayahnya belum menghubunginya lagi.

Seperti saat Sehun tengah sendrian di kantin, Junmyeon menghampirinya. Namun, Sehun langsung berlalu meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja bersama Junmyeon.

Saat Sehun tengah sibuk membaca di perpustakaan, Junmyeon datang di hadapannya. Sedetik kemudian Sehun menutup buku yang ia baca lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Saat Sehun baru datang, ia melewati Junmyeon begitu saja yang ada di hadapannya.

***

Kini, taman menjadi tempat favorit Sehun setelah berubah menjadi 'dingin'. Sehun menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"sehunnie.."

Suara ini. Suara yang sangat Sehun hindari. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"andwae.."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

Greb!

Junmyeon langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"hiks.. Mianhae.." isak Junmyeon di punggung Sehun.

Sehun masih diam.

"mianhae.. Hiks.. Jangan seperti ini.." Junmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Perlahan, Sehun melepaskan tangan Junmyeon yang ada di perutnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Junmyeon.

"uljimma.." bisik Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Junmyeon.

Setelah itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon yang semakin terisak di tempatnya.

.

.

'bagi seluruh siswa siswi diharakan segera menuju aula'

Suara Kim seongsangnim menggema di sekolah. Seluruh siswa/i segera beranjak ke ruangan tersebut.

Junmyeon menghapus air matanya kasar lalu berjalan menuju aula.

Sesampainya di aula, Junmyeon memilih tempat duduk paling depan. Ia bingung kenapa semua murid dikumpulkan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Mencari seseorang. Junmyeon menghela nafas saat mendapati Sehun tengah duduk di barisan yang sama dengannya.

"perhatian semua.. Sekolah kita mendapat tamu.. Jadi harap tenang.." beritahu Kim seongsangnim dengan mic yang ada di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang yeoja dengan gitar khasnya menaiki panggung yang ada di aula.

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat orang yang membuatnya menyatakan cintanya pada Junmyeon kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"anyeong.. YUI imnida.. Aku soloist dari jepang.. Aku berkunjung kesini untuk memberi beberapa saran atau sesuatu mungkin? Ah.. Jangan difikirkan.." ternyata orang itu adalah YUI.

Junmyeon tersenyum lebar saat idolanya tengah berbicara di depannya yang berjarak beberapa meter.

"kebetulan aku sedang mengadakan tour ke beberapa negara.. Aku kesini karena aku tertarik dengan sekolah ini.." jelas YUI.

Tiba tiba seorang murid namja berkulit tan mengangkat tangannya.

"ya? Kau? Ada apa?" YUI menunjuk Jongin yang mengangkat tangannya.

"YUI-sshi, bagaimana kau bisa bahasa hangul?" tanya Jongin.

YUI tersenyum. "kebetulan aku pernah les saat sekolah dulu.." jawab YUI.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'o'.

"sebenarnya aku disini ingin mengadakan acara semacam 'sosialisasi'.. Kalian bisa bertanya padaku tentang permasalahan kalian.. Oh, terutama masalah cinta.." saat menyebut kaliat terakhir, YUI memandang Junmyeon dan Sehun bergantian.

Semua murid terlihat antusias dengan penjelasan YUI tadi.

Sehun sedikit berdecih. Ia sedikit sensitif dengan kata cinta. Ekhem.

"ada yang mau bertanya?" YUI mengangkat alisnya.

Semua murid bungkam. Entah mereka malu atau apa.

YUI hanya tersenyum maklum.

"kau.." YUI menunjuk Junmyeon.

"a-aku?" Junmyeon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"kemarilah.." ajak YUI.

Junmyeon sempat terdiam. Namun ia segera naik menghampiri YUI.

"apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya YUI.

"m-mwo?" kaget Junmyeon.

"kau bisa menyampaikannya dengan ini.." YUI menyerahkan mic lainnya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menerima mic tersebut dengan kikuk.

"kau bisa menyampaikannya dengan musik.." YUI tersenyum.

Junmyeon membalas senyuman YUI.

"please stay with me.." beritahu Junmyeon.

YUI mengangguk dan segera meraih gitarnya.

Aula tersebut mendadak hening. Semua memperhatikan Junmyeon.

"emm.. Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk.. My prince.." Junmyeon sedikit ragu saat menyebut 'my prince'.

Semua mengira yang dimaksud Junmyeon adalah Yifan. Namun ada juga yang beranggapan lain. Jongin dan Kyungsoo tau jika orang yang dimaksud Junmyeon adalah Sehun.

Jreengg..

YUI memetik gitarnya.

Junmyeon mulai bernyanyi.

 **"Soba ni ite kureru? Jounetsu no sukima  
de sotto  
Yasuragi wa itsumo Higeki no saki ni  
mienaku naru  
Chiisaku naru ai no kakera wo  
Hiroiatsumete wa  
Hitotsu Futatsu Kasanete iru no"**

Junmyeon terus menatap Sehun saat bernyanyi. Tak diduga, Sehun membalas tatapannya.

 **"Aitai to Tada negau dake de  
Konna ni mo Namida afureru kara.. My  
love  
Yozora ni ukabeta Tameiki ga koboreru  
Please Stay With Me**"

Semua murid menatap Junmyeon kagum. YUI tersenyum disela kegiatannya memetik gitar.

 **"Koraeteru keredo Sokkenaku naranaide  
ne  
Kotoba tte itsuka wa Shinjitsu ni kawaru  
kara  
Puraido sainou kikoenai Yume no mama  
owarenai  
Hitotsu Futatsu Tsukiakashite yo"  
**  
Kontak mata yang terjadi antara Junmyeon dan Sehun tidak terputus. Mereka bertahan untuk saling mendalami mata lawan mereka.

 **"Aitai to Ieba Mata kurushimete shimau?  
Namida afureru no ni… My love  
Surechigau tabi ni Itoshiku natte yuku  
Please Stay With Me**"

Air mata sudah terlihat jelas di pelupuk mata Junmyeon. Namun ia tetap menatap Sehun.

 **"Motto shiritai  
Anata no koe ga kikitai  
Nakitaku natte  
Tomadatte  
Yowai yo ne?"**

Akhirnya air mata Junmyeon mengalir begitu saja. Namun ia segera menghapusnya sambil melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 **Aitai to Tada negau dake de Konna ni mo  
Namida afureru kara… My love  
Yozora ni Ukabeta Tameiki ga koboreru  
Please Stay With Me"**

Sehun sedikit terkejut saat melihat Junmyeon menangis. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

 **"Aitai to ieba Mata kurushimete shimau?  
Namida afureru no ni… My love  
Surechigau tabi ni Itoshiku natte yuku  
Please Stay With Me"**

Akhirnya nyanyian Junmyeon selesai. Tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan tersebut. Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum pada YUI.

"aku punya hadiah untukmu.." kata YUI.

"benarkah?" tanya Junmyeon antusias.

"mungkin kalimat ini tidak berarti.. Tapi setidaknya membuatmu yakin.." YUI tersenyum tipis.

 **"jangan ragu lagi.. Dia adalah cinta sejatimu.."**

Junmyeon terhenyak mendengar bisikan YUI. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tangannya bergetar.

Hatinya berdesir saat YUI membisikkannya kalimat tadi. Saat suara lembut YUI menyapa gendang telinganya. Junmyeon melongo.

"gamsahamnida.." Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya pada YUI lalu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"daebak noona!" pekik Jongin. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum tipis.

"myeon, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"aniya.." Junmyeon menggeleng.

"yaa.. Aku tau.. Ini pasti karena sehun kan?" tebak Kyungsoo. Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya lalu mendesah pelan.

"ckckck.. Myeon, aku semakin yakin kalau kau mencintai sehun.." bisik Kyungsoo.

"yak!" Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo tajam. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya polos.

"aish.." dengus Junmyeon kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, semua murid keluar dari aula.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya santai di koridor sekolah. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke kantin.

"oppa!" pekikan seorang yeoja membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"oppa, aku perlu bicara!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hyun Yu segera menarik Sehun ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, Hyun Yu mendudukkan Sehun secara paksa yang ada disana. Setelah itu, ia duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"hah.." Hyun Yu menghela nafas kasar sambil menanggalkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya.

"maksud oppa apa eoh?! Kenapa oppa ingin pindah ke jepang?! Apa oppa tega meninggalkan aku bersama eomma, hah?!" sembur Hyun Yu sambil menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"hyunie, begini-"

"pokoknya oppa tidak boleh pindah ke jepang!" teriak Hyun Yu.

Sehun segera membungkam mulut Hyun Yu.

"kecilkan volumemu bodoh!" umpat Sehun. Sedangkan Hyun Yu memberontak untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun dari mulutnya.

"haish!" dengus Hyun Yu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesal ke penjuru kantin.

"eonnie!" teriak Hyun Yu sambil melambaikan tangannya ceria.

"duduk disini!" lanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Junmyeon datang dengan nampan yang berisi makanannya.

Hyun Yu segera pindah ke dekat Sehun mempersilahkan Junmyeon untuk duduk di hadapan sang kakak.

"e-eum.. Apa.. T-tidak apa apa aku disini?" tanya Junmyeon takut sambil melirik Sehun.

"aniya.." Hyun Yu menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"eitss.. Mau kemana eoh?" Hyun Yu segera mengunci Sehun untuk duduk kembali.

"tsk.." Sehun hanya berdecak tanpa melawan.

"eonnie, dimana pacarmu?" tanya Hyun Yu sambil memandang Junmyeon.

"maksudmu kris? Dia ada di lapangan basket.." jawab Junmyeon.

"benarkah?" sinis Hyun Yu. Sehun mengernyit.

"wae? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak percaya?" heran Junmyeon.

"heih.. Bagaimana bisa percaya.. Aku pernah melihatnya berci-" Hyun Yu tersentak saat menyadari perkataannya.

"berci..?" Junmyeon menuntut jawaban Hyun Yu.

"e-eum.. Aniya.." cengir Hyun Yu.

Junmyeon semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa aku boleh bergabung?"

tiba tiba suara bass menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"kris? Ah, duduk disini.." kata Junmyeon sambil menepuk nepuk kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

Sedangkan dua orang lain memandang Yifan dengan tatapan berbeda.

Sehun menatapnya malas. Dan Hyun Yu menatapnya dengan tegang.

Bagaimana Hyun Yu tidak tegang? Hey, dia masih mengingat saat melihat Yifan yang tengah berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan ia dikejar Yifan waktu itu.

"e-eum.. Oppa~" panggil Hyun Yu. Sehun menoleh.

"mwoya?" tanya Sehun ketus.

"kajja kita pergi.." bisik Hyun Yu.

Sehun mengernyit. Namun, ia tersenyum kemudian. Lebih tepatnya senyuman evil.

"ne? Wae?" tanya Sehun.

"aish.. Kajja! Bukankah kau tadi ingin pergi?" Hyun Yu menatap tajam Sehun.

"aniya.." tolak Sehun.

"oppa jebal.. Bbuing~ bbuing~" Hyun Yu beraegyo ria di depan wajah Sehun.

"cih.. Aegyomu tidak mempan.." desis Sehun.

"jinjja.." wajah Hyun Yu sudah semerah tomat. Yang pasti ia kesal, bukan jatuh cinta.

"e-eum.. Eonnie, aku pergi dulu nde?" pamit Hyun Yu sambil tersenyum.

"eodisseo?" tanya Junmyeon.

"e-eum.." Hyun Yu mengarahkan bola matanya kesana kemari. Mencari jawaban.

"m-mencari chanyeol oppa.. Ya, chanyeol oppa.." cengir Hyun Yu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon ia segera berlari dari meja kantin tersebut.

"hyun yu-ah! Hyunie! Yah!" teriak Sehun. Kenapa dia yang ditinggal?

Daripada Sehun ekhm-makan hati diantara Yifan dan Junmyeon, ia segera beranjak meninggalkan dua orang tersebut.

Junmyeon menghela nafas berat. Ternyata Sehun masih seperti tadi. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa agar Sehun berubah seperti biasa.

"suho-ah?" panggil Yifan pelan.

"ya?" jawab Junmyeon sambil menoleh ke arah Yifan.

"nanti malam temui aku di taman kota, ne? Jam delapan.." beritau Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"arrasseo.." jawab Junmyeon sumringah. Sudah sebulan Yifan tak mengajaknya kencan. Wajar saja kan jika ia senang sekarang?

Other side..

"tsk.. Shit!" umpat Sehun pelan. Ia merutuki kejadian di kantin tadi. Seharusnya ia tidak menuruti Hyun Yu.

Tiba tiba benda di saku celana Sehun bergetar. Sehun segera meraih benda berbentuk persegi tersebut.

'appa's calling'

klik!

Sehun menyentuh tombol hijau.

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"ye?"

"..."

"tentu saja.. Kapan?"

"..."

"mwo?! Besok?!"

"..."

"aish.. Kenapa appa tak memberitauku?!"

"..."

"tsk.. Arrasseo.."

"..."

Clip!- Sambungan tersebut putus. Ia berdecak kesal setelahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi ayahnya menelfon dan berkata bahwa ia akan terbang ke Jepang besok. What the hell, appa? Batin Sehun.

***

"baek, kau haus?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sibuk memakan rotinya.

"hehe.." Baekhyun hanya nyengir polos.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "kalau begitu aku beli minum dulu ne?" pamit Chanyeol.

"ne.." Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dari bangku taman sekolah yang ia duduki bersama Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan nanar.

Selang beberapa menit, Baekhyun melihat sosok familiar tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Bukan. Bukan Chanyeol. Tapi ...

"hai hyun yu-ah.." sapa Baekhyun sumringah.

"huhh.. Hahhh.." Hyun Yu masih mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan saat berlari.

"hai.." balas Hyun Yu datar.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu?" heran Baekhyun.

"wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Hyun Yu sinis.

"ya! Hormati sunbaemu!" Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Apa apaan anak itu. Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin tiba tiba bersifat ketus padanya.

"mwo? Sunbae? Sunbae?" Hyun Yu semakin mengejek Baekhyun.

"YA! HORMATI AKU OH HYUN YU!" teriak Baekhyun marah.

Melihat hal itu Hyun Yu ikut murka.

"APA KAU BILANG?! MENGHORMATIMU?! CIHH! AKU TIDAK RELA MENGHORMATI YEOJA JALANG SEPERTIMU!" jerit Hyun Yu.

"YA! JAGA BICA-"

"MWO?! DENGAR AKU YEOJA JALANG! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENGHORMATI YEOJA YANG TEGA MEREBUT NAMJACHINGU SAHABATNYA SENDIRI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! JUNMYEON EONNIE SANGAT MENYAYANGI NAMJA ITU?! KENAPA KAU MEREBUTNYA?!" Hyun Yu menyembur Baekhyun dengan kata kata yang ingin ia katakan sejak melihat yeoja bermata sipit tersebut berciuman dengan Yifan.

Baekhyun melongo.  
Jadi..  
Hyun Yu melihatnya berciuman dengan Yifan?  
Tidak.. Ia sudah terlanjur emosi kali ini..

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA HAH?! AKU DAN KRIS SALING MENYUKAI! LAGIPULA IA BERENCANA AKAN MEMUTUSKAN JUNMYEON SEGERA!" balas Baekhyun sengit.

Hyun Yu memandang Baekhyun tak percaya.

"DASAR JALANG! KENAPA KAU SANGAT JAHAT?! KAU TAK SADAR TELAH MENYAKITI BANYAK ORANG, HAH?! TERMASUK.." Hyun Yu tercekat. Tengorokannya serasa dicekik. "ch-chanyeol oppa.." lirihnya.

"TERSERAH!" jerit Baekhyun jengah. Ia langsung beringsut meninggalkan Hyun Yu.

Hyun Yu terdiam.

"hah.." Ia berusaha menahan air matanya. "sial.."

"hyun yu-ah.."

Hyun Yu terkejut setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Chanyeol ada di hadapannya dengan mata memerah seperti menahan tangis.

***

Chanyeol menenteng botol minuman yang ada di tangannya dengan riang. Senyuman lima jarinya terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"baekhyun pasti sudah menunggu.." gumamnya.

Ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Namun,

"APA KAU BILANG?! MENGHORMATIMU?! CIHH! AKU TIDAK RELA MENGHORMATI YEOJA JALANG SEPERTIMU!"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Hyun Yu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik semak semak yang ada disana.

"YA! JAGA BICA-"

"MWO?! DENGAR AKU YEOJA JALANG! AKU TIDAK SUDI MENGHORMATI YEOJA YANG TEGA MEREBUT NAMJACHINGU SAHABATNYA SENDIRI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT?! JUNMYEON EONNIE SANGAT MENYAYANGI NAMJA ITU?! KENAPA KAU MEREBUTNYA?!"

Chanyeol terkejut. Hyun Yu bilang apa? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Baekhyun merebut namjachingu Junmyeon? Chanyeol tau siapa namja itu. Yifan. Apakah Baekhyun mempunyai hubungan dengan Yifan? Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA HAH?! AKU DAN KRIS SALING MENYUKAI! LAGIPULA IA BERENCANA AKAN MEMUTUSKAN JUNMYEON SEGERA!"

Keterkejutan Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Itu suara Baekhyun? Dan tadi.. Ia berkata apa? Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Hyun Yu?

"DASAR JALANG! KENAPA KAU SANGAT JAHAT?! KAU TAK SADAR TELAH MENYAKITI BANYAK ORANG, HAH?! TERMASUK.." Hyun Yu terdiam. "ch-chanyeol oppa.." lanjutny sedikit lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Ternyata benar, Hyun Yu menyimpan rasa padanya. Tapi.. Hatinya tidak bisa dipaksakan. Ia mencintai Baekhyun. Namun, masih haruskah ia mencintai Baekhyun? Ia kecewa, sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan Baekhyun dengan Yifan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Junmyeon yang menahan tangisnya jika mengetahui hal ini. Tak terasa, satu tetes air mata Chanyeol jatuh. Matanya memerah.

"TERSERAH!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih pergi.

Selang beberapa detik, Chanyeol segera menghampiri Hyun Yu yang tengah terduduk lemas.

"hyun yu-ah.." lirih Chanyeol.

Hyun Yu terkejut bukan main.

"ch-chanyeol oppa.." Hyun Yu melongo.

"ak-aku.. M-mian.. T-ta-"

"gomawo.." Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Namun ia segera menyekanya.

"ch-chanyeol oppa.." lirih Hyun Yu. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menangis gara gara Baekhyun.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol segera meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung karena kepergiannya.

"omona.. Hah.." Hyun Yu mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipi berisinya.

"argh!" erangnya. Kenapa harus ini yang terjadi?

***

"hiks.. Huwaa.. Eomma.." raungan yeoja ber-eyeliner tersebut menggema di ruang kolam renang yang ia pijaki. Ia menendang nendang udara melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"eottokhae?! Hiks.. Mianhae.." tangisannya semakin keras.

Ciittt! *backsound gagal-_-"

Pintu berbahan besi tersebut berdecit.

Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Ia lebih memilih menangis lebih keras.

"baekhyun-ah.." suara bass tersebut membuat Baekhyun menoleh seketika. Matanya yang sipit kini membulat.

"ch-hiks-chanyeol.."

"uljimma.." Chanyeol segera menempati tempat kosong di samping Baekhyun.

"m-mianhae.. Hiks.. Aku jahat chanyeol.. Aku jahat.." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"aniya.." suara Chanyeol sedikit bergetar. "kau tidak salah.." lirihnya.

"ani.. Aku sangat jahat.." Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol mengambil nafas.

"kau tau? Aku mencintaimu"

Hening sejenak.

"kukira kau akan luluh padaku saat aku mengajakmu pulang bersama.. Kukira kau akan menyukaiku saat aku membelikanmu strawberry.. Kukira kau akan mau denganku saat aku mengajakmu kencan.. Tapi.. Hati memang tidak bisa dipaksakan.. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu yang mempunyai hubungan dengan kris-"

"ch-chanyeol," Baekhyun terkejut.

"sstt.. Diam.. Ingat baekhyun-ah, kau tidak bersalah.. Kris hanya salah paham dengan perasaannya.. Kau tak usah takut.. Tidak ada yang salah pada hal ini.. Kuharap kau memberitau junmyeon secepatnya.. Karena, semakin lama maka ia akan semakin sakit.." Chanyeol membelai surai Baekhyun lembut.

"jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. "aku mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tangisan Baekhyun kembali terdengar.

"hiks.. Mianhae chanyeol-ah," tangis Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Ia merutuki dirinya sediri. Bisa bisanya ia menyia nyiakan namja seperti Chanyeol.

Namun bagaimana lagi? **Hati tidak bisa dipaksa.**

 **TBC**

 ***nyengir  
muup kalo kurang ngefeel ;-;  
Intinya cuman minta review**..


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfiction : True Love ( Chapter  
5 )  
Title : True Love ( Sequel Always Smile )  
Author : Junmen02  
Length : Chapter  
Cast : Kim Joonmyeon aka Suho (gs), Oh Sehun aka Sehun, Wu Yifan aka Kris  
Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo aka Kyungsoo (gs), Kim Jongin aka Kai, Byun Baekhyun aka Baekhyun (gs), Park Chanyeol aka Chanyeol, Oh Hyun Yu (oc)  
Spesial Cast : YUI (Soloist Jepang)  
Pair : HunHo, KrisHo, KrisBaek, ChanBaek, KaiDO, dll.  
Genre : romance, hurt, school life.  
Rate : T+  
Summary : "Terkadang, rasa kekaguman membuat kita buta dan mengatakan itu cinta.. Namun, kita tak menyadari jika cinta sejati berada di sekitar kita selama ini.. Bahkan di sisi kita.."-True Love-  
Disclaimer : tokoh milik Tuhan dan orangtua masing masing.. Sedangkan alur cerita pemikiran author sendiri..  
A/n : annyeong *-* cha kambek dengan chap 5 '-' kali ini cha mau bahas review readersdeul yg kebanyakan nanya alas an sehun.. Okey, check this out!  
Q : Kenapa Sehun nyatain perasaaannya duluan ke Junmyeon?  
A : Karena Sehun udah nggak tahan dan kebujuk sama kalimat YUI waktu selesai nyanyi di panggung..  
Q : Sebenernya YUI itu perannya apa sih?  
A : Akan dijawab di chap ini *-*  
Q : Apa YUI itu peramal?  
A : Akan dijawab di chap ini *nyengir **_**pacman emotikon**_ **  
Q : Ini end nya Krisho or Hunho?  
A : Dari awal udah jelas kan, kalo ini Hunho?**  
 **Q : Kapan Junmyeon tau kalo Yifan selingkuh sama Baekhyun?  
A : chap ini *-*  
mungkin itu aja dulu .-. Langsung aja ya^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Happy Reading!  
4 years ago…  
Tokyo — 20.13 AM**  
(a/n : anggep aja dialognya bhs jepang '-')  
"Boya." panggil seorang perempuan paruhbaya pada gadis dewasa yang ada  
di depannya.  
"Hai, Ma?" jawab gadis dewasa tersebut.  
"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang," kata perempuan paruhbaya tadi.  
"Aish. Yoshi masih ingin disini." Rengek gadis dewasa tersebut.  
"Hah. Lagipula ritualnya sudah selesai kan?" hela perempuan paruhbaya.  
"Ma, kenapa yoshi harus punya kekuatan ini?" lirih gadis dewasa bernama Yoshi tersebut.  
"Jangan bahas itu. Itu mukjizat dari Tuhan." jawab ibu Yoshi tidak suka.  
"Tapi Ma. Yoshi dijauhi beberapa teman karena mengetahui kekuatan Yoshi ini." gerutu Yoshi.  
"Bukannya kau punya kekuatan?" heran ibu Yoshi.  
"Aku tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan itu." desis Yoshi.  
"Terserah. Tapi kau pasti akan menggunakannya," hela ibu Yoshi.  
"Ya, ya, ya." Yoshi memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Ingat Yoshi, jangan gunakan kekuatanmu karena emosi." peringat ibu Yoshi.  
"Aku tau Mama." Yoshi terlihat kesal.  
"Mama bilang jangan gunakan." peringatnya sekali lagi.  
"Aku tau Mama!" jerit Yoshi tidak tahan.  
"Yoshioka!" teriak ibu Yoshi menyebut nama lengkap anaknya tersebut.  
Namun Yoshi segera menyambar tas selempangnya lalu keluar dari rumah ibunya.  
"Hati hati dengan fansmu, YUI!" teriaknya lagi. 

"Haish. Dasar ibu tua bangka. Cih. Kekuatan apaan. Kekuatan ini menyiksaku. Apapun yang akan kukatakan akan menjadi kenyataan? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengadakan tour ke beberapa Negara empat tahun ke depan," gerutu Yoshi atau YUI.  
Ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengenalinya sebagai YUI. Ia sangat kesal saat ini.  
YUI kesal dengan mukjizat–kata ibunya– yang ia punya. Hal ini ia sadari saat baru menjadi artis. Ia pernah bertengkar dengan artis senior dan menyumpahi artis senior tersebut karirnya akan menurun drastis. Dan benar saja. Artis senior tersebut tidak pernah muncul di TV keesokan harinya sampai sekarang. YUI juga pernah –atau– sering mendapat bayangan. Waktu itu ia tengah ada di lokasi syuting outdoor. Tiba tiba kepalanya terasa berat dan sesaat itu juga sekelebat bayangan tentang 'kebakaran' terlintas di ingatannya. YUI segera memberitau beberapa crew. Namun yang ada mereka memilih acuh  
dan melanjutkan syuting. Sedangkan YUI segera mengamankan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian tercium bau asap yang tebal. Kebakaran itu terjadi.

"Sial! Mukjizat setan ini mengangguku!" desisnya. 

BRUKK! 

Seorang remaja tinggi semampai menabrak YUI dari belakang.  
"Itai, oya oya!" jerit YUI.  
"Moshiwake arimasen." kata remaja tadi singkat dan segera berlari tanpa melihat wajah YUI.  
"Iie do ashimashite." jawab YUI sedikit kesal.  
"Sial!" desis YUI lagi. "Anak remaja sekarang memang kurang ajar." YUI kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.  
Namun, baru beberapa langkah..

BRUKK!

"Oya oya!" teriak YUI. Baiklah, ini terjadi lagi.  
"Moshiwake arimasen." gadis belia yang menabrak YUI membungkuk dalam.  
"Ya! Kenapa semua orang menabrakku!" teriak YUI kesal.  
Sedangkan gadis yang menabrak YUI tadi membungkuk hormat lalu melengos pergi.  
"YA! DASAR REMAJA KURANG AJAR! AKU BERSUMPAH KALIAN AKAN BERJODOH KARENA TAKDIR KONYOL! KALIAN AKAN MERASA TERSAKITI KARENA PERASAAN KALIAN SENDIRI!" teriak YUI murka. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang menganggapnya gila.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, YUI kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan di tempat lain, dua orang remaja berbeda kelamin terlihat saling mengejar.

"YA! OH SHIXUN! KEMBALIKAN NAMETAGKU!" teriak gadis yang menabrak YUI tadi.  
"Kim Junmian, eoh?" remaja yang dipanggil Oh Shixun tadi ber-smirk ria.

Junmyeon menatap tubuh mungilnya di pantulan kaca. Senyuman manis tersungging di bibir tipisnya.  
Dengan dress baby blue diatas lutut membuatnya terlihat imut. Tidak lupa ia memberikan make up tipis di wajahnya. Rambutnya bebas tergerai.  
"Hah. Aku datang Kris." gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Cklek..

"Noona?" Jongin mengernyit saat melihat Junmyeon menggunakan pakaian yang terkesan rapi.  
"Ne?" Junmyeon menoleh.  
"Eodiga?" tanya Jongin tanpa basa basi.  
"Berkencan dengan Kris." Jawab Junmyeon enteng.  
"Tidak bisa." Jongin menggeleng. "Noona harus mengajariku tugas dari Go seongsangnim."  
"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Junmyeon sinis.  
"Aku? Aku adalah dongsaengmu yang paling tampan sedunia." balas Jongin tak mau kalah.  
"Yak!" Junmyeon melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. "Demi Tuhan, aku akan berkencan Kkamjong!"  
"Terserah. Lagipula aku sudah memberitau Appa." Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh.  
"Dongsaeng sialan!" umpat Junmyeon.

Asalkan kalian tau, jika Jongin sudah mengadu pada Tuan Kim, Junmyeon tak akan pernah bisa bebas. Tentunya sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hah! Kalau begitu kemarikan bukunya! Biar aku langsung kerjakan saja! Butuh waktu satu abad untuk mengajarimu!" jerit Junmyeon.

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menyerahkan satu buku dan satu lembaran pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon menatap lembaran soal yang diberikan Jongin horror.

"Apa apaan ini! Kenapa soalnya ada 50!" teriak Junmyeon nyalang.  
"Sudahlah Noona. Cepat kerjakan atau kau tidak akan berkencan dengan tiang listrikmu." Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur king size milik Junmyeon.

Dan Junmyeon hanya bisa mengumpat tanpa suara. Ia harus mengerjakan tugas Jongin dengan cepat agar bisa menemui kekasihnya.

15 menit kemudian..  
"Jongin?"  
"Heum?"  
"Ponselku mana?"  
"Ponsel? Aku sedang memegangnya."  
Jongin sibuk mengutak atik ponsel Junmyeon.  
"Tsk. Kemarikan! Aku ingin memberitau Kris kalau aku telat datang!" Junmyeon menatap Jongin tajam.  
"Memangnya Noona sudah selesai dengan tugasku?" tanya Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel Noona nya tersebut.  
"Aku baru mengerjakan setengahnya." Junmyeon memutar bola matanya malas.  
"Ya sudah. Kerjakan saja," jawab Jongin enteng.  
"Aish. Ayolah Jongin~" rengek Junmyeon.  
"No, no, no." Jongin menggeleng.

Junmyeon menggeram kesal. Lebih baik ia melanjutkan 'kegiatannya'.

"Noona?"  
"Hng,"  
"Kudengar, Sehun akan pindah ke Jepang. Apa itu benar?"  
"Molla. Dia juga menjauhiku. Tsk. Aku sangat sedih jika mengingatnya," Junmyeon mulai mendramatis(?).  
"Seperti kau kekasihnya saja." Cibir Jongin.  
"Hum," gumam Junmyeon.  
"Ahh. Kurasa noona menyukai Sehun," Jongin mulai menggoda Junmyeon.  
"Tsk. Jangan menggodaku Jongin. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasmu." Jawab Junmyeon malas.  
Jongin menatap Junmyeon remeh. "Dasar. Masih saja tidak mau mengaku," gumamnya.  
"Diam, atau aku akan merobek tugasmu." desis Junmyeon.  
"Coba saja. Kujamin appa akan memarahimu," ledek Jongin.  
"YA! KKAMJONG SIALAN!" teriak Junmyeon murka.  
Selanjutnya hanya suara Jongin yang tertawa keras.

.

.

"Oppa," panggil Hyun Yu. Sehun menoleh.  
"Aku ingin pamit," Hyun Yu mengerjapkan matanya.  
"Pamit?" Sehun mengernyit.  
"Ahh. Maksudku aku ingin mengerjakan tugas." cengir Hyun Yu.  
Sehun sweatdrop. "Eodiga?"  
"Eum," Hyun Yu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.  
"Ch–Chanyeol oppa." Hyun Yu menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Bukankah seharusnya kau mengerjakannya dengan teman sekelas?" heran Sehun.  
"T–tapi aku ingin mengerjakannya bersama Chanyeol oppa," jawab Hyun Yu polos.  
"Aish. Sudahlah. O iya, jangan lupa bawa payung. Mungkin malam ini akan hujan," kata Sehun acuh.

Hyun Yu hanya memekik tanpa suara. Ia segera menyambar tas sekolahnya lalu  
berlari menuju rumah Chanyeol. Melupakan pesan Sehun. Sepertinya anak itu sengaja. Atau.. Memang ceroboh?

.

.

"HAH! AKHIRNYA!" pekik Junmyeon riang.

Jongin yang baru saja memasuki alam bawah sadarnya tersentak.  
"Ya!" teriak Jongin.  
"Hehe," cengir Junmyeon. "Ini tugasmu."

Jongin mengambil buku yang disodorkan Junmyeon. Sesaat ia meneliti jawaban lalu mengangguk singkat. Sok ngoreksi gitu–" Padahal gak tau apa apa # abaikan

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi, ne? Ppai!" Junmyeon segera menyambar ponsel beserta tas selempangnya.

BLAM!

Junmyeon menutup pintu kamarnya rapat.

.

.

TING NONG!

Terdengar suara bel yang ditekan di kediaman keluarga Park. Hyun Yu menatap pintu yang ada di depannya was was.

Cklek..

"Ah. A-annyeonghaseyo." Hyun Yu membungkuk pada yeoja paruhbaya yang membuka pintu.  
"Annyeong. Ada apa, nak?" tanya yeoja paruhbaya tersebut ramah.  
"E-eum. Apa Chanyeol oppa ada?" Tanya Hyun Yu pelan.  
"Chanyeol? Ah. Dia ada di taman belakang. Apa kau juga temannya?" tanya Nyonya Park.  
"Mwo? 'juga'? Maksud Ahjumma?" heran Hyun Yu.  
"Tadi ada juga teman Chanyeol yang datang kemari. Mereka ada di taman belakang," Nyonya Park mempersilahkan Hyun Yu masuk. Hyun Yu mengernyit.  
"Kau hampiri saja dia. Ahjumma akan membuat minuman dulu." kata Nyonya Park.  
"Ah. Gamsahamnida, Ahjumma." Hyun Yu menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Nyonya Park pun berlalu ke dapur.  
Perlahan, Hyun Yu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang dimaksud Nyonya Park tadi.

"Chan—" Hyun Yu tertegun saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia memandang dua orang yang membelakanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Chanyeol terlihat membelai surai yeoja yang ada di dekatnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan kepala sang yeoja bersender di bahu kekar Chanyeol. Hyun Yu tau. Ia tau siapa yeoja itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yeoja yang ia marahi pagi tadi. Sungguh yeoja tak punya malu, batinnya miris. Tanpa berkata, Hyun Yu segera berbalik keluar dari kediaman keluarga Park. Ia tak peduli di cap sebagai tamu tak sopan karena keluar seenaknya saja tanpa berpamitan. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Ahri—teman sekelasnya agar  
mengerjakan tugasnya di rumah yeoja tersebut. Namun Hyun Yu dengan riang menolak dan menjawab akan mengerjakannya di rumah Chanyeol. Bukannya pulang, Hyun Yu malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Ahri. Ia tidak mau tenaganya sia sia tapi tugasnya belum selesai. Sangat keras kepala memang. Sama seperti sang kakak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol?" panggil Baekhyun pelan.  
"Hm?" jawab Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut halus Baekhyun.  
"Mianhae," Chanyeol mendesah.  
"Gwaenchana, Baek." helanya.  
"Chanyeol?" tiba tiba Nyonya Park dating membawa sepiring camilan dan tiga gelas minuman.  
"Ne, Eomma?" jawab Chanyeol.  
"Ah, mian Eomma menganggu kalian. Eomma hanya ingin memberikan ini," cengir Nyonya Park.  
"Gomawo Eomma/Ahjumma." Jawab Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak.  
"Eoh? Temanmu yang satunya mana?" heran Nyonya Park saat baru menyadari Hyun Yu tidak ada.  
"Satunya? Dari tadi hanya aku dan Baekhyun disini Eomma." Chanyeol mengernyit.  
"Mwo? Tadi ada gadis kecil kesini." Nyonya Park semakin bingung.

Hening.

Ketiga orang tersebut bergelut dengan fikiran masing masing.

"E-eum. Yeol, Ahjumma. Aku pamit dulu," Baekhyun memecah keheningan tersebut.  
"Ah. Baiklah." Nyonya Park tersenyum. Baekhyun pun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memilih untuk pulang.

"Eomma?"  
"Ne?"  
"Kira kira ciri ciri gadis tadi seperti apa?"  
"Eum.. Tubuhnya mungil, dan rambutnya kepang dua."  
'tidak salah lagi.' 

"Hah." Untuk kesekian kalinya namja jangkung tersebut menghela nafas. Ia kembali menatap benda yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.  
"Tsk. Sebenarnya dia kemana." gumamnya.

Perlahan, Yifan—namja tadi mendongakkan kepalanya pelan. Ia dapat melihat rintik hujan yang mulai  
membasahi wajahnya. Yifan pun segera melangkah menuju sebuah toko yang sudah tidak digunakan.  
Setidaknya ia bisa berteduh disana.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongak. Ia merasakan ada cairan yang mengenai pakaiannya.

Tak lama kemudian titik titik air tersebut kian besar dan langsung menghujani tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

"Aigoo. Kenapa harus hujan?!" decaknya. Baekhyun segera berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tak lama kemudian, ia menemukan sosok familiar tengah duduk di depan toko yang sudah usang. Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia segera menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kris?" 

Sosok itu menoleh. Baekhyun tersenyum.  
"Baekhyun? Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" kaget Yifan. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum lalu duduk di dekat namja berambut pirang tersebut.  
"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini, dan aku menemukanmu." jawabnya. "Kau?"  
"A–aku?" Yifan sedikit tergagap. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk walaupun ia sedikit bingung.  
"Eum. Aku. Sedang menunggu Suho." Cicit Yifan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. "Begitu ya."  
"Kalau kau?" tanya Yifan balik.  
"A–apa?" kali ini Baekhyun yang terperangah.  
"Aku. Sudah ke rumah Chanyeol." jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kini, Yifan yang tersenyum maklum.

Hening.

"Hyun Yu-ah, kurasa hujan akan awet malam ini." ujar Ahri. Hyun Yu mendesah.  
"Eottokhae?" lirihnya.

Ahri tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, kau bisa menginap disini. Lagipula Appa dan Eomma sedang bisnis ke luar kota." jawab Ahri senang.  
"mwo? Tapi. Oppaku," gumam Hyun Yu. Ia takut jika Sehun mengkhawatirkannya.  
"Apa gunanya ponsel?" kata Ahri sedikit jengkel.  
"Ah." cengir Hyun Yu. "Kau benar."

Hyun Yu segera meraih ponsel yang ada di tas sekolahnya lalu mendial nomor sang kakak.  
"Yeoboseyo, oppa?"

"…"

"Oppa~ aku ada di rumah Ahri. Dan ini hujan,"

"…"

"Eum. Tidak jadi. Aku langsung ke rumah Ahri."

"…"

"Nde, Oppa. Boleh aku menginap di rumah Ahri? Maksudku hujan tidak reda dari tadi. Dan saat ini sudah tengah malam,"

"…"

"Jeongmal?! Gomawo Oppa! Saranghae!"

"…"

"Ne!"

Clip!

"Kyaa~! Oppa memberiku izin Ahri-ah!" pekik Hyun Yu. Ahri tersenyum lebar.  
"Baiklah. Kita tidur di kamarku!" balas Ahri. Hyun Yu mengangguk antusias.  
"Siapa yang siap dengan pesta bantal?!"  
"KYAAAAAAA~~~!"  
Baiklah, mari kita tinggalkan dua gadis kecil yang tengah histeris menyambut 'pesta perang bantal' mereka. 

"Hufftt." Sehun menghela nafas. Ia sangat bosan sendirian di rumah.

Setelah beberapa menit berfikir–agar bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya– Sehun mengambil ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat. Ia segera mencari kontak seseorang. Namun, baru saja Sehun hendak menekan tombol hijau, gerakannya terhenti.

Tidak.

Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus melupakannya. Ya.. Sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir.

 **'Princess'**

"UWAAAAA~!" Jongin berteriak sambil berguling guling tidak jelas di kasurnya.

Tadi, setelah tugasnya selesai, Junmyeon langsung melengos pergi tanpa memikirkan nasib sang adik yang kesepian. Ia benar benar bosan sekarang. Sebenarnya tugas yang diberikannya pada Junmyeon tadi dikumpulkan minggu depan. Tapi, ia sengaja membuat sang kakak tertahan(?) di rumah. Tapi nyatanya, otak Junmyeon terlalu encer sehingga mengerjakan tugas fisika sebanyak 50 soal dalam waktu 1 jam.

"AKU BOSAAAAANN~" teriaknya lagi. Well, dia bisa saja menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk datang. Tapi, ia tak tega karena hampir larut malam. Hey, hanya namja bodoh yang menyuruh kekasihnya untuk datang larut malam, okey? Dan Jongin bukanlah namja yang seperti itu.

Drrtt..Drrttt..

Ponsel yang ada di dekatnya bergetar. Jongin berdecak. Siapa yang tega menelfonnya selarut ini. Tanpa melihat ID sang pemanggil, Jongin langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?"  
"Jongin?"  
"Mw—Kyung noona?!"  
"Waegeurae?"  
"A-aniya,"  
"Emm. Kau sedang apa?"  
"Aku? Ahh.. Tidak ada, waeyo?"  
"Aniya. Aku.. Hanya.."  
"Hanya apa? Merindukanku?"  
"Yak!"  
"Hehee. Sudahlah noona, mengaku saja."  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini kau benar."  
"Woahh. Jadi noona benar  
merindukanku? Padahal aku tadi hanya  
bercanda, lho."  
"Mwo?!"  
"Hehe. Aniya, nado bogoshippeo, noona."  
"Hum~"  
"Noona?"  
"Ne?"  
"Kau tidak tidur?"  
"Aku belum ngantuk~"  
"Tsk. Bagaimana kalau aku bernyanyi?"  
"Mwo?! Andwae!"  
"Yak! Wae?"  
"Suaramu jelek,"  
"Aish. Noona belum mendengarnya,"  
"Hem. Kalau begitu nyanyikan aku lagu  
yang membuatku mengantuk."  
"Baiklah.  
 **Baby, how are you tonight?  
This is a note from your boyfriend,  
With me, everything is ok,  
Baby, how are you tonight?  
Baby, don't worry I am fine,  
Promise to see you this summer,  
This time there will be no delay,  
Baby, how are you tonight?  
**"

"Noona?"

"Noona? Kau sudah tidur?"

"Hah. Baiklah, jaljayo noona. Saranghae,"

Dan malam itu Kyungsoo bermimpi indah. Tidak lupa menyertakan Jongin. 

"Ahri-ah, keripiknya." Hyun Yu bersuara.

Tanpa menjawab, Ahri segera menyambar keripik yang ada di dekatnya lalu memberikannya pada Hyun Yu. Yeah, setelah mereka berperang bantal mereka memilih untuk menonton film sambil menguras isi kulkas sang tuan rumah.

Krauk..Krauk..

Hyun Yu mengunyah keripiknya dengan ganas.

Drrrtt..Drrttt..

"Aish." Hyun Yu mendengus. Ia meraih ponselnya dengan gerakan malas.  
"MWOYA?!" Hyun Yu memelototkan matanya kala melihat ID sang pemanggil.

 **'Chanyeol oppa'**

 ****"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak!" pekik Ahri.  
"Aniyo, aniyo." Hyun Yu menggeleng cepat. "Eottokhae, Ahri-ah?! Eottokhae!"  
"Tsk. Kau kenapa?" tanya Ahri acuh.  
"Omona!" jerit Hyun Yu sambil memegang erat ponselnya–yang masih tertera nama Chanyeol–.  
"Hey! Ponselmu bunyi bodoh!" desis Ahri tajam.  
"Aku tau!" balas Hyun Yu.  
"Ya sudah, angkat!" teriak sang tuan rumah.

Hyun Yu hanya mendengus namun tetap menurut.  
"Y-yeoboseyo?" Hyun Yu menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Hyun Yu-ah?" panggil Chanyeol.  
"N-nde?" Hyun Yu memejamkan matanya erat.  
"Kau dimana?"  
"E-emm. A-aku. Ada di rumah Ahri," Hyun Yu menggerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari.

Sementara Ahri menatap Hyun Yu datar. Menerima telepon, tapi seperti menerima tuntutan pekerjaan! Desisnya.

"Ahri?" suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar.  
"N-nde. Temanku,"  
"Ahh. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu,"  
"M-mwo?" Hyun Yu mengernyit.  
"Apa tadi kau ke rumah Oppa?"  
"MWO?!" Baik, teriakan kali ini lebih keras.  
"Yaa! Hyun Yu pabbo! Jangan berteriak!" pekik Ahri. Hyun Yu hanya diam menghiraukannya.  
"Hyun Yu-ah?" panggil Chanyeol lagi.  
"Ah. Eum. Anu. Uhh." Ayolah, Hyun Yu harus menjawab apa?

"N-nde.." jawabnya pelan.  
 **"Kenapa kau pulang?"**

DEG

Hyun Yu terpaku. Kali ini lidahnya benar benar kelu. Apa ia harus jujur?

"E-em. A-aku, aku langsung ke rumah Ahri. Ya, ke rumah Ahri. Aku mengerjakan tugas," Hyun Yu mengepalkan tangannya.  
"Jeongmal?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"N-nde,"  
"Kau berbohong?"  
"N-nde—Ah! Maksudku aniyo!"  
"Lalu, apa kau masih di rumah temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Nde, waeyo?"  
"Bukankah saat ini hujan? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" di seberang sana  
Chanyeol mengernyit.  
"Justru itu, aku menginap disini karena hujan." jawab Hyun Yu.  
"Aku jemput. Bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol.  
"M-MWO?!" pekik Hyun Yu.  
"Nde, sekarang kirimkan alamat rumah temanmu, ne?"  
"T-tapi—"  
"Sampai jumpa Hyun Yu-ah,"

TUT….TUT…TUT

Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak. Hyun Yu melongo. Apa apaan ini? Batinnya.

"Wae?" tanya Ahri.  
"Ahri-ah, kalau dia datang, bilang saja aku sudah tidur nde?" Hyun Yu menatap Ahri dengan puppy eyes nya.  
"'Dia'? Nugu?" Ahri mengernyit.  
"Ahh! Pokoknya kalau seseorang datang, bilang saja aku sudah tidur oke?!" Hyun Yu berkata tanpa memandang Ahri. Ia sibuk mengetik pesan berisikan alamat  
sang tuan rumah ke nomor Chanyeol.  
"A-ah, ne." Ahri mengangguk ragu.  
Mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan menonton mereka yang sempat tertunda  
tadi. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyambar jaketnya secepat kilat. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.  
"Chanyeol-ah, eodiga?" tiba tiba Ny. Park muncul dari arah dapur.  
Chanyeol menoleh. "Eomma? Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Menjemput Hyun Yu,"  
"Hyun Yu?" Ny. Park mengernyit.  
"Hoobae ku," jawab Chanyeol singkat.  
"Aku pergi ne? Ppai!"

Baru saja Ny. Park membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol sudah pamit keluar rumah.  
"Anak itu," Ny. Park geleng geleng. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya di atas dashboard mobil. Mungkin ia tau alamatyang dikirim Hyun Yu tadi. Tidak terlalu jauh, fikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Chanyeol memastikan alamat rumah tersebut terlebih dahulu sebelum menekan bel.

Ting nong…

Cklek.

"Nuguya?" Ahri mengernyit sekaligus kagum melihat namja yang ada di depannya.  
"Apa Hyun Yu disini?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"Hyun Yu? Ahh. Hyun Yu. . . Sudah tidur," Ahri menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Mwo? Jeongmal?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.  
Ahri mengangguk.  
"Bisa kau panggil dia? Maksudku…" Chanyeol mendadak speechles.  
"A-ah. Nde, tunggu sebentar," Ahri segera masuk ke kamarnya. 

"Hyun Yu-ah! Ada yang mencarimu!" heboh Ahri.  
"Lalu? Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya Hyun Yu santai.  
"Belum. Dia menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu," jawab Ahri.  
"MWO?!" pekik Hyun Yu.  
"Cepat hampiri dia!" jerit Ahri.

Hyun Yu berdecak namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya keluar menghampiri Chanyeol. 

"Eung. Oppa? Hoaam." Hyun Yu menghampiri Chanyeol dengan wajah - pura pura- bangun tidurnya.  
"Kajja, kita pulang." ajak Chanyeol.  
"Mwo? Ta-tapi, aku akan menginap disini." rengek Hyun Yu.  
"Aniya. Cepat ambil tasmu," kata Chanyeol telak.  
"Tapi ini masih hujan." Hyun Yu tetap kekeuh menolak.  
"Aku bawa mobil." Chanyeol menghela nafas.  
Hyun Yu mencebikkan bibirnya lalu kembali ke kamar Ahri untuk mengambil tasnya.  
"Kajja." 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo," Hyun Yu tersenyum kecil.  
"Cheonma. Masuklah." kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.  
Hyun Yu mengangguk.  
"Ppai!"

Blam!

"Huh," Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Capek juga,"  
"Eh? Tapi.. Kenapa aku harus menjemputnya?" 

"Brrr." Baekhyun mengusap lengannya beberapa kali.  
"Baek?" panggil Yifan.  
"N-ne?" lirih Baekhyun.

Bukannya menjawab, Yifan malah menyelimuti Baekhyun menggunakan jaketnya.

"K-kris." Yifan tersenyum.  
"Kita tunggu saja hujannya reda, ne?" Yifan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Tubuhnya masih kedinginan.

"Kris.." panggil Baekhyun.  
"Hm?" Yifan mengelus surai yeoja yang ada di dekapannya.  
"Emm." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa.. Kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Sangat lirih.  
"Hah," Yifan menghela nafas. "Aku belum berfikiran seperti itu, Baek. Kau tau kan? Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya."  
"Hmm. Aku tau. Aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Junmyeon. Bagaimana kalau  
kita—–"  
"Aniya."  
Baekhyun mendongak. Yifan menatapnya tajam.  
"Kumohon. Aku sudah lelah," Baekhyun mendesah keras.  
"Aniya, Baek. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji akan memutuskan Junmyeon secepatnya." Yifan menatap Baekhyun lembut.  
"Gomawo," Baekhyun tersenyum lirih. Matanya sedikit berkaca kaca.

Yifan hanya tersenyum lalu mendaratkan bibir kissable nya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun. Hingga mereka tidak sadari bahwa ada hati yang terluka dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan tadi. Terlebih, mereka  
saling memagut mesra.

"K-kris.."

 **TBC  
Kyaaa~!  
Ayoloh, coba tebak siapa yang liatin KrisBaek kisseu?  
Apa Junmyeon? Atau siapa?  
Maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin. Soalnya cuman ini yang ada di otak cha :'3  
soal YUI udah kelar yah! Ada yang udah nebak YUI jauh jauh hari? Atau mungkin tebakan kalian meleset? /ditabok/  
gitu dulu ya, pokoknya jangan lupa review..**

 **Oiya, satu lagi, kayaknya ff ini updatenya tahun depan T,T**

 **So, sampe ketemu tahun depan ya!  
Ainngg~**


End file.
